Soy de ti
by ReyMayo
Summary: Mucho tiempo a pasado,6 años, Tal parece que Sesshomaru lo a olvidado y su odio a incrementado, ella le ama,Pero se resigno a morir con aquel amor no correspondido, Una extraña situación la llevara a estar junto a el, pero en calidad de sirvienta, ella nesecita cumplir su proposito en aquel palacio, debe soportar los malos tratos y el dolor.RINXSESSHO... Situado en el sengoku.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, bueno este no es mi primer Fic, pero si el primero en esta pagina, me disculpo de ante mano, tal vez haya una que otra falta ortográfica, sufro de miopía y astigmatismo y a veces se me pasa una que otra… espero que les agrade la historia y me acompañen en todo el trayecto hasta que culmine._

_Disclaimer: NI INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES Y SEGUIRA SIENDO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. _

_Soy de ti._

_Capitulo N°1_

_Seis años después._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•ReyMayo•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_El guerrero de la luz conoce el silencio que anticipa el combate importante. _

_Y ese silencio parece decir: "Todo se ha detenido. Es mejor olvidarse de la lucha y divertirse un poco". Los combatientes sin experiencia dejan sus armas en ese momento, y se quejan del tedio. _

_El guerrero está atento al silencio; en algún lugar, algo está sucediendo. Él sabe que los terremotos destructores llegan sin previo aviso. Ya caminó por selvas durante la noche; cuando los animales no hacen ningún ruido, es que el peligro está próximo. _

_Mientras los otros conversan, el guerrero se adiestra en el manejo de la espada, y vigila el horizonte._

_Paulo Coelho_

Seis años habían pasado ya, seis años han transcurrido realmente rápido para todos a tu alrededor no es así?, para todos menos para ti, ya eres toda una mujercita, esbelta, tienes una altura realmente alta a comparación de las demás aldeanas, tu cabello es largo, llega a tu cintura tal vez producto de no cortarlo por tantos años, la vieja sacerdotisa te a enseñado a preparar brebajes especiales para mantenerlo saludable, pero tienes que aplicar mucho esfuerzo en su preparación, prefieres utilizar el contenido de aquellos extraños frasco que te trae la mujer de el hanyo , ella los llama a uno shampoo, al otro acondicionador y a una en especial tratamiento, ella dice que ayudan a mantener el cabello lacio, saludable, fuerte y radiante, y en afecto así lo as comprobado, tu cabello es hermoso, sedoso, se mueve con el viento y ese olor a rosas que destila es simplemente gratificante, tus ojos, no son tus ojos la mayor causa de tus halagos?, grandes , con ese brillo tan particular, todos recuerdan que cuando eras una niñas tus ojos eran chocolates, pero nadie sabe explicar aun porque cambiaron de color, porque se tornaron a ese negro tan potente y oscuro, tus ojos ébano son como dos pendientes que adornan tu hermoso cabello azabache, tus labios, oh tus labios pequeña, son realmente una trampa mortal, con ese rosado pálido, son gruesos y hermosos, jugosos, así los describen algunos hombres, tu piel nívea, como la nieve, que poco a poco se a tornado dorada a causa del verano, eres una diosa echa mortal, las memorias de tu señorío debieron haberse perdido en el proceso, porque de seguro no eres humana, nadie nunca podría ser tan perfecta.

.

.

.

.

Kagome-Rin, he llegado disculpa la demora, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, mi madre no deja de preguntarme por cada cosa, que cuando vendremos a visitarla, pregunta mucho por ti…

La mujer se detuvo al notar que en aquella choza mal trecha, estaba una hermosa mujer, acurrucando a un pequeño niño, con pequeñitas orejas de perro, su cabello era largo y blanco, como el de su padre… la mujer dejo caer con mucho cuidado las dos grandes mochilas que llevaba, observo a la jovencita se veía tan linda al dormir, parecía estar en paz…

Inuyasha-Kagome que bueno que llegaste-dijo el medio demonio, entrando a la choza.

Kagome-Shh.., están dormidos… ven acompáñame afuera.

La mujer fue la primera en salir, el personaje de ropajes rojos la secundo. Detuvieron su andar a pocos metros, frente a un hermoso y frondoso árbol.

Kagome-jum, recuerdas?

El hermoso caballero rodeo la cintura de la mujer por detrás…

Inuyasha-y como recordarlo, aquí fue donde te conocí por primera vez, fue aquí donde tu amor despertó mi inerme corazón.

Kagome-te amo mucho Inuyasha, te amo a ti y nuestro pequeño Seiko.

Inuyasha no respondió aquello, las palabras no eran necesarias, nunca las fueron, ella sabia cuanto la amaba, ella sabia que el daría la vida por ella y por el ahora nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia.

Kagome- Inu, estoy muy preocupada por rin.

Inuyasha-Hmp … a que te refieres?

Kagome- Bueno es que tu sabes, desde que tu hermano, sesshomaru, no vino mas, ella no es la misma.

Inuyasha-Kagome, no llames a ese desgraciado mi hermano, y ya bien decía yo, que no pasaría mucho tiempo y el se cansaría de ella.

…

Inuyasha- es la verdad, el odia a los humanos, los detesta, ella es humana, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo paso un año, un año kagome, en ese año solo la vino a visitar cuatro veces, y luego desapareció, no vino nunca mas.

Kagome- lo se, lo se, pero él estaba cambiando, el arriesgo su vida por salvarla muchas veces…

Inuyasha- cambiar, ese maldito… no me hagas reír, el nunca arriesgo su vida, él siempre supo que ganaría esos encuentros.

Kagamo-Inuyasha, no se, es que rin esta muy enamorada de él, y aunque no lo ha visto en estos últimos 5 años aun lo recuerda con mucho amor.

Inuyasha-es mejor que se olvide de una buena ves de él. El ya no piensa mas en ella, a él no le importa en lo absoluto si ella, come, duerme, no le importa si vive o muere.

Allí termino aquella conversación, siempre que tocaban el tema, peleaban… y es que tal vez el tenia razón, pero la pobre rin, ella no merecía, la clase de vida que estaba llevando.

En algún lugar de las tierras del oeste, se podía divisar a lo lejos, en el horizonte, el imponente palacio del señor de aquellas tierras, el majestuoso, Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken-Uiiii….. maldita sea, Yukira, YURIKAAA…

Yurika- Señor Jaken, lo siento aquí esta la cena del Lord.

Jaken- hay Yukira, sabes muy bien que el Lord, tiene muy mal humor, y mas aun en estos días…

Jaken recordó que para este tiempo ya se hacían muchas lunas desde la ultima vez que el señor sesshomaru, visito por ultima vez a la fastidiosa niña rin… como estaría esa chiquilla, ya debería estar muy grande, quizás ya había formo familia, era normal que las mujeres a al alcanzar los 15 años, ya estuvieran pensando en casarte y formar familia, Jaken no podía entender porque desde aquel ultimo encuentro entre ellos, no habían vuelto mas a verla o visitarla, el Lord tenia prohibido mencionar su nombre, le disgustaba y se enojaba mucho con el cuando le preguntaba algo referente a ella… el Lord había cambiado mucho, era mucho mas frio, era malvado, despiadado, trataba muy mal ala servidumbre de el palacio, incluso a él lo trataba muy mal, su fiel sirviente. También recordó que un año después de la ultima visita a la aldea, el Lord incremento su harén mujeres demonios de todas las castas vivían en una parte especial de el palacio, ellas eran las mejores tratadas allí, tenían privilegios y hasta cierto punto mandaban.

Sesshomaru-Pasa Yurika. –sentencio sesshomaru al escuchar dos golpes en la puerta.

Yurika-Mi Lord su cena, señor-dijo la yokai, haciendo una reverencia.

Sesshomaru-dejala allí, te puedes retirar.

Yurika se retiro, salió de aquel gran salón, donde todos los días el Lord sesshomaru planeaba sus batallas, revisaba informes sobre sus tierras, y algunos días compartía allí la cena con algunas cuantas yokais de su harén.

Sesshomaru-Puedes pasar si quieres Jaken-sesshomaru sabia que jaken estaba del otro lado de la puerta, como siempre no se atrevia a tocar, en La hora de la cena, sabia que eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Jaken-Oooo mi amo bonito, no era mi intención incomodarlo.

Sesshomaru-dime que es lo que quieres.

Jaken-vera mi señor, es que…

Sesshomaru- dilo ya.

Antes que el Lord perdiera la paciencia Jaken decidio hablar.

Jaken-es que quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de ir a visitar a la pequeña rin, dentro de una semana, ella cumplirá 17 años, y ya hace mucho que no la vemos.

Jaken sabia que lo que hacia era muy imprudente pero quería ver la reacción de sesshomaru, el sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba, sesshomaru nunca daba señales de tener alguna emoción o reacción por algo, pero cuando se mencionaba ese nombre, el, el simplemente perdía los estribos.

El Lord tomo a Jaken por su escuálido y pequeño cuello, entonces apretó con no pudo entender que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, estaba conmocionado, todo paso tan rápido, pero, el pequeño demonio sapo, recordó que por algo su amo era uno de los demonios mas temidos y respetados entre las tierras del sengoku.

Sesshomaru- Jaken, cuantas veces debo decírtelo, no quiero tener nada que ver con esos asquerosos humanos, si tome a aquella niña con migo era solo para comprobar la eficacia de tenseiga.

Jaken-Lo-lo siento ami-amito.

Sesshomaru solto a Jaken, quién cayo al suelo, de inmediato hizo una reverencia. Su respiración era muy irregular y es que no era para menos.

Sesshomaru-puedes retirarte.

Jaken salió despavorido, aterrado y ahora mas que nunca convencido, su amo, jamás había considerado a esa pequeña niña, el jamás la había apreciado.

Mientras corría, pudo ver a wakana, una vieja yokai, muy bien parecida, se seguro en su juventud fue muy cortejada, su cabello era extrañamente plateado de color en el cabello, su cuerpo era masiso a causa de la edad, pero aun así era tan embrujante su mirada… Wakana era adivina, los señores feudales y dueños de grandes tierras, consideraban que era apropiado tenerlas, podían ver el futuro, leer la fortuna, al principio sesshomaru creyó que era innecesario, pero su madre lo obligo a tenerla.

Wakana entro al gran salón, ni siquiera toco, después de tantos siglos, la confianza entre ellos era mucha. Sesshomaru ni siquiera volteo a ver, sabia muy bien, quien era el único personaje que se atrevía hacer semejante entrada ante el.

Sesshomaru-Que es lo que quieres-soltó tajante.

Wakana-Hmp, si estoy muy bien gracias por preguntarte y tu?

Sesshomaru- A que as venido-hablo aun sin abrir los ojos.

Wakana- te he dicho sessho, que dejes de tratar así al pobre Jaken. Él no tiene la culpa, también la extraña.

Sesshomaru-Y yo te e dejado bien claro que no me gusta que me llames así, además a que te refieres con ese de que también la extraña-Volvió a hablar el Lord, pero ahora con los ojos abiertos y un semblante mas expresivo.

Wakana-sabes bien a lo que me refiero sesshomaru, a la pequeña rin, bueno a la ya no tan pequeña rin.

Sesshomaru-Hmp

Wanaka- eres muy egoísta Sessho, muy muy egiosta.

Sesshomaru- De que hablas vieja bruja.

Wakana-Auch eso dolio mi querido niño.

Hablo de que se muy bien que por las noches visitas a esa muchacha, si sesshomaru, puedo verlo todo, no me puedes burlar, sé que cada tres noches sin falta la visitas, pero aun así le niegas la misma acción a tu sirviente que tanto la extraña, le mientes … que cruel eres.

Sesshomaru-Maldita bruja, jamás debí aceptarte aquí.

Wakana-Dime sesshomaru, para que la visitas?

Sesshomaru-Hmp… que te importa. No que todo lo ves?

Wakana-Sesshomaru, es que acaso disfrutas su dolor, disfrutas verla vivir tan miserable, en esa pequeña choza? Tú muy sabes que aunque tú medio hermano y su mujer están pendientes de ella tienen una familia, y que por muchos días seguidos la pequeña no come nada, siempre llora, siempre llora por ti.

Sesshomaru-Largate ya, vete ya… -sentencio con un rostro que solo reflejaba rabia.

Wakana- tu orgullo te aleja de ella, cuando comprenderás que no importa, que no importa nuestra raza, color o posición?

Sesshomaru- cállate, no cometeré los mismos errores de mi padre, jamás manchare mi linaje, jamás me ensuciares con el estúpido amor de una humana.

Wakana- tu sentencia a sido dictada años atrás, tu fortuna fue revelada, me fue revelada, y desde que te conté que seria ella, la dueña de tu vida y de tu amor, decidiste dejarla a un lado y escapar, escapar de algo tan inevitable.

Sesshomaru-largarte, es la ultima vez que te lo digo.

Wakana-no puedes escapar más… ya no más.

Habiendo dicho esto la mujer salió, dejando atrás a un colérico Lord.

Esa vieja Bruja si que sabia como ponerlo de mal humor, el Lord había pensado tantas veces en echarla pero como siempre su madre, la exuberante Irasue, la defendía y lo obligaba a mantenerla en sus dominios, y desde cuando acá alguien obligaba al Lord sesshomaru a hacer algo?, esa vieja bruja se iría pronto.

.

.

.

.

Rin estaba sentada en su casa, si así se le podía llamar a ese intento de choza, la realidad era que desde hacia algunos meses atrás la aldea comenzó a experimentar problemas políticos con otras aldeas, el comercio comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, los ingresos no eran los mismos, ella tuvo que independizarse para poder dejar que la anciana kaede viviera en el templo, la pobre vieja no podía pagar los honorarios de dos mujeres solteras, rin con ayuda de kohaku, un muy buen amigos de infancia, pudo construir aquella pequeña cabañita, que a duras penas la resguardaba de las inclemencias climáticas que azotaban a la región.

Kaede-Rin – dijo la vieja sacerdotisa entrando al hogar de la joven.

Rin- Anciana Kaede, por favor tome asiento- se sentido apenada, aquel lugar no tenia muebles su sala era cocina y su cocina se convertía en cuarto por las noches.

La anciana como adivinando la vergüenza de la joven, quiso sacarla rápidamente de sus propios pensamientos.

Kaede-as comido algo hoy? – espeto la anciana.

Rin-si, estoy bien gracias.

Kaede-Mentira.

Rin-anciana Kaede. Bajo su cabeza, mentir no era una buena cosa, pero que podría decirle que no? Que la alimentara?, la pobre vieja apenas podía con sus propios gastos.

Kaede-rin, pequeña. Perdón, debí haberte podido dar algo mejor…

Rin-usted me lo dio todo, me recogió, me trata como una hija, me consoló cuando… cuando el señor sesshomaru me abandono.

Kaede-Rin sé que no lo as podido superar aun, pero debes mirar al futuro, muchos hombres pudientes te cortejan, puedes cambiar este modo de vida.

Rin-No, no es así como quiero que sea, no es ha sido como quiero encontrar el amor.-como si ya no lo hubiera encontrado años atrás, junto aquel hermoso Yokai, el era la verdadera razón por la cual, rechazaba a todos los hombres… ninguno de ellos jamás podría compararse con el.

Kaede-Pequeña, en estos momentos, no puedes darte ese lujo, apenas tienes para comer diario.

Rin-No me importa morir de hambre, ya mi corazón pertenece a alguien.-soltó la chica con un tono de voz bajo, no tenia caso seguir engañando a la anciana mas.

La anciana Kaede respiro profundo.

Kaede-Rin él no te ama, eras demasiado pequeña, estas confundiendo la admiración con un amor de mujer.

Rin-Pe-pero, yo si lo amo, y aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aunque no he sabido nada de él y aunque tampoco lo he visto y aunque sé que el no siento nada mas que desprecio por mi no puedo evitar sentir esto. –su voz se quebró.

Kaede- pequeña rin, ya no eres tan pequeña, y aunque te duela, debes saber, que el ya no vendrá por ti como prometió, no te dejara elegir entre si quieres o no estar con el. Él se olvido de ti.

Rin pudo sentir como cada partícula de su ser se partía en mil pedazos, y cada uno de esos miles de pedazos se volvían a partir en otros miles mas, la vieja no quería lastimarla, ella solo quería hacerla entrar en razón y ciertamente estaba en lo correcto, como podría ella explicar 6 años de abandono total, en todo ese tiempo el no había dado señales de vida. Rin por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a considerar que de seguir viviendo en esas condiciones no duraría mucho tiempo, si comía cuatro veces a la semana era mucho, prueba de ello, su extrema delgadez, ella era muy delgada, aunque esto no le restaba belleza, en muchas ocasiones daba la impresión de estar enferma, extrañamente para todas las demás aldeanas, ella seguía siendo cortejada y muchos hombres matarían por obtener su mano en matrimonio, por primera vez Rin comenzó a pensar en que tal vez si seria mejor casarse con alguno de esos hombres pudientes.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los días, el día del cumpleaños de Rin, fue muy diferente a los demás, Inuyasha, Kagome,su pequeño retoño, la vieja sacerdotisa, chipo quien desde hace mucho tiempo no vivía en la aldea, y solo volvía ella por cuestiones importantes, todo esto a causa de su entrenamiento cada día se volvía un fuerte y apuesto joven, y kohaku quien secretamente amaba a Rin, aun así no podía estar con ella siempre, debía estar saliendo siempre a completar misiones, su hermana sango junto a el monje miroku habían procreado una cantidad considerable de niños. Todos ellos se reunieron, hicieron una comida pequeña, pero muy deliciosa, celebraron entre risas, y bromas, por ese lapso de tiempo Rin, olvido sus pesares y tristezas, pero cuando todos se fueron y quedo sola, volvía a preguntarse como muchas noches atrás, ¿Cuál es mi propósito en esta vida?.

.

.

.

Kaede despertó. Sudaba mucho, su respiración era irregular, puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Kaede-Que ha sido este sueño, este mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien y algo no estará nada bien dentro de poco, los aldeanos, mi pequeña Rin.

En algún lugar del palacio de las tierras del oeste…

Wakana- Vuela, Vuela mi pequeño maleficio, cumple tu cometido, infecta a cada uno de esos aldeanos, contigo vendrá luego la salvación, la redención del alma, la purificaron del corazón de n nuestro frio Señor.

.

.

.

.

Aldena-Anciana Kaeda, Sacerdotisa.

Kaede- Que sucede Megumi, que sucede- hablo, saliendo del templo sacrado.

Megumi-Anciana Kaede, mi hijo, mi esposo, y mi pequeña hermana, incluso yo…

La pobre aldeana no pudo resistir más y callo al suelo sin que hubiese alguien allí para atrapar su cuerpo, la vieja sacerdotisa, se acercó para socorrerla.

Kaede- Pero que esto, su cuerpo estas manchas, es acaso esto una peste, aun así, siento presencia demoniaca en esto. Que es?

Con forme pasaron las horas aquel día, llegaban al templo mas personas padecientes de esta enfermedad, fuese lo que fuese es esparcía realmente rápido.

Todos cayeron convalecientes a la enfermedad, incluso la vieja sacerdotisa. Solo Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha y se pequeño niño, lograron resistir, tal vez eran inmunes o quizás aun su hora no había llegado.

Rin quien durante todo el tiempo pasado, había aprendido mucho sobre medicina natural y hiervas medicinales, ayudaba en lo que podía, no sin antes mentalmente maldecir a el destino por la suerte que le había tocado en esta vida, primero sus padres, luego el y ahora todos los aldeanos que siempre la ayudaron y apoyaron a crecer y a criarse, los que me habían tendido la mano, cuando estaba en ese pozo oscuro, tan lleno de desesperación y dolor.

.

.

Rin-Kagome, deberíamos ir por mas hiervas medicinales.

Kagome- Cierto Rin, vamos.

Seiko- yo también puedo ir mamita?

Kagome- no Seiko, queda junto a tu padre, debes estar aquí para proteger a todas estas personas, te imaginas si algún demonio atacese,tu padre no podría hacerlo solo.-la mujer dijo estas palabras como un consuelo para el pequeño, quería que se sintiera importante, toda esta situación lo había puesto un poco deprimido, el era tan solo un niño.

Seiko-Si mamita, yo me quedare aquí y protegeré a todos los aldeanos.

En el rostro de inuyasha se dibujo una pequeña mueca desviada, al escuchar el comentario de su primogénito.

Kagome y Rin se despidieron con la promesa de volver antes de la caída de la noche.

.

.

.

.

Rin- estas tulicias nos ayudaran mucho a bajar la fiebre.

Kagome- estas mandracas, nos serán muy útiles contra el escozor, que provocan las ampollas.

Rin-porque Kagome, porque esta pasando todo esto.-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar estéricas por la tersa piel del rostro de la chiquilla.

Kagome la abrazo con fuerza.

Kagome- Rin, tienes que ser fuerte, pasan tantas cosas en esta vida, algunas buenas, otras malas, y cuando estas últimas pasan, hay dos caminos.

Quejarnos eternamente por nuestra mala fortuna

Decidir sabiamente que hacer con el tiempo que resta.

Todos ellos dependen de nosotros, no podemos darnos el lujo de flaquear ante nada.

Rin se abrazó con gran fuerza a kagome. Lloro, lloro todo lo que no había podido llorar estos dos meses, si, ya se hacían dos meses desde que la peste había azotado al pueblo.

Una extraña ráfaga de viento rodeo a las dos mujeres. Kagome supo de inmediato que aquella presencia era demoniaca.

Sin saber como, vio a inuyasha parado frente a ellas, ya había desenvainado su espada, solo a la espera.

Kagome-Inuyasha, donde esta seiko- en ese momento su mayor preocupación era su pequeño.

Inuyasha- no creerás que soy tan mal padre como para dejar a mi propio hijo en peligro o si?

Kagome- Lo siento, es mi pequeño.

Inuyasha – Lo he dejado en el escondite.

Kagome recordó de inmediato que hacia medio año desde aquel ataque a la aldea, un demonio muy poderoso, destruyo mucho, casi toda la aldea, las reconstrucciones duraron meses, pocas vidas se perdieron desde ese día, ellos dos habían decidió que e cualquier otra circunstancia tendría un escondite para su pequeño hijo.

Kagome- bien.

Inuyasha-aquí viene.

Rin- quien viene?

Antes sus ojos la figura de un poderoso dominio se irguió, cabellos blancos, extrañas marcas en su rostro. Los tres espectadores juraron que era El gran Sesshomaru, el corazón de Rin se detuvo, pero de algo se percataron al ver por completo aquella figura, al desvanecerse el humo pudieron ver que se trataba de una mujer.

.

.

Rin cayó al suelo, la impresión fue mucha.

Kagome-Rin, estas bien?.

Rin- si, es solo que me e mareado.

Inuyasha- quien eres- soltó amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Wakana.

Inuyasha- y que asunto tienes por aquí, wakana.

Wakana- no deberías tratar así, a quien esperanzas y buenas nuevas os traer, joven hanyo

Inuyasha- de que hablas vieja, tienes ese asqueroso olor a sesshomaru.

Rin abrió los ojos de par en par. Kagome la abrazo con mas fuerza.

Wakana-Tsk, eso dolió jovencillo, pero bien a lo que vine.

Se de a peste a azota a su amada aldea, y también se cual es la manera de curarla.

Los tres individuos se sorprendieron.

Inuyasha- a que te refieres.

Wakana- aquella peste que azota tu aldea, es un maleficio.

Maleficio-soltaron los tres, sus miradas eran de incredulidad.

Wakana- es un malefició eterno, si no se aplica la cura, la persona que a caído en el, padecerá esos síntomas, ese dolor y esa angustia eternamente, hasta morir, pero la muerte no llegara en muchas años.

Rin-cual es la cura-musito la más joven del grupo.

Wakana- bien cariño, la cura es una plantita llamada lucido complus.

Pero hay un problema, esta planta de dejo de cultivar hace años atrás, y demora todo un año en crecer.

Rin- donde podemos encontrar su semilla, nuestros campos son muy fértiles.

Wakana-la semilla la tengo yo pero, esta semilla no crece en otro lugar que no sea los jardines del palacio del señor del oeste.

Todos quedaron en Shock, ahora si que estaban perdidos.

Inuyasha- Ni rogándole a ese maldito nos permitiría entrar en sus tierras.

Kagome- si, inuyasha tiene razón – por las cruel que pareciese, el jamás los ayudaría.

Rin solo guardo silencio.

Wakana- yo puedo asegurar la estadía en el palacio de uno de ustedes durante todo el año que dure el crecimiento de plantita.

Inuyasha- Puf…

Wakana- pero, la persona que valla, iría en calidad de sirviente, y la plantación debe mantenerse en secreto.

Inuyasha- Hay cállate vieja bruja, ninguno de nosotros servirá a ese malnacido demonio de porquería.

Además porque debemos confiar en ti, porque nos quieres ayudar?, después de todo tu debes ser una bruja o hechicera, que razones tienes, porque deberíamos confiar en ti?

Wakana- tienes alguna otra opción? Mis razones son personales, y mis acciones no tienen segundas intenciones.

Todos quedaron atónitos, era cierto, no tenían un plan ni ninguna otra esperanza.

Iré yo…

Kagome- pero rin

Inuyasha- ni lo pienses.

Wanaka sonrió internamente.

Rin-yo iré, se lo debo a esta gente, no intenten convencerme de lo contrario.-sentencio, de pie y con mucha seguridad en su voz.

Wakana- vendré por ti dentro de una semana.

Wakana se esfumo en el acto.

_**Y? que tal les a parecido? Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones, sus criticas, sus sugerencias y todo eso… **_

_**Tal vez estuvo algo corto, espero traer mas material en el próximo… **_

_**Si gustan pueden dejarme uno que otro Reviews, no me enojo.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**ReyMayo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y todas, mas a todas creo, Quiero disculparme, sé que e demorado mucho, pero tengo una buena explicación, mi tía (quien es como una hermana para mi) esta embarazada ya de 9 meses estamos en la espera, me a tocado esta semana estar con ella, y acompañarla al doctor ante cada falsa emergencia. 

Estoy muy emocionada y ya quiero que nazca ese bebe es un varoncito, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar, pero ya saben ustedes que familia es familia.

Este capítulo es un poquito mas largo como por dos paginas creo, espero que les guste, a mi me gusto mucho hacerlo, se me complico algo por toda esta situación, y espero sus comentarios, siempre son muy importantes y siempre llenan de ganas a un escritor para continua con su trabajo, el saber que alguien te sigue, que a alguien le gusta lo que haces y que alguien espera que actualices es algo maravilloso. Cuando uno no recibe comentarios se siente como estarle escribiendo a la nada. No me defraudéis… hacedme sentir que mi historia es querida.

Disclaimer: NI INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES Y SEGUIRA SIENDO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Soy de ti.

Capitulo N°2

El rencuentro.

••.•´¯`•.••ReyMayo••.•´¯`•.••

El guerrero de la luz, sin querer, da un paso en falso y se hunde en el abismo. 

Los fantasmas lo asustan, la soledad lo atormenta. Como había buscado el Buen Combate, no pensaba que esto pudiera sucederle nunca a él; pero sucedió. Rodeando de oscuridad, se comunica con su maestro. 

- Maestro, caí en el abismo - dice -. Las aguas son hondas y oscuras. 

- Recuerda esto - responde el Maestro -: lo que ahoga a alguien no es la inmersión, sino el hecho de permanecer bajo el agua. 

Y el guerrero usa sus fuerzas para salir de la situación en la que se encuentra.

Paulo Coelho

Una semana, en una semana vendré por ti, aquellas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en la cabeza de Rin. Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Claro que lo estaba haciendo, lo hacia por su gente, por la anciana Kaede, por toda esa gente maravillosa que en algún momento le habían tendido la mano en sus momentos mas difícil, la gente de esa aldea, había sido su única familia, su único soporte durante los años pasados, desde que Sesshomaru se marcho y nunca mas volvió, ellos eran todo lo que ella tenia, y estaba mas que segura, estaba completamente convencida, todo lo que estaba apunto de hacer era por ellos, todo lo que estaba segura que tendría que soportar, seria por ellos, sus rostros, sus caras felices, sus sonrisas le darían la fuerza para soportar la tormenta que se avecinada.

La pequeña Rin estaba convencida de todas estas cosas, ella estaba segura, la única razón por la cual se había ofrecido sin pensarlo dos veces era esa, sus aldeanos, su gente, su aldea, era su responsabilidad, era su deber. Lo cierto es que muy en el fondo, y aunque pusiese parecer macabro, y tal vez esta era la razón por la cual ni siquiera ella misma podía aceptarlo, muy en su interiormente, ella lo quería ver, deseaba verlo, deseaba ardosamente tenerlo frente a frente una vez mas, reclamarle, exigirle respuestas, explicaciones, porque, porque la había abandonado de esa manera, porque nunca volvió, toda esa situación la llenaba de esperanzas, de volverlo a ver nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, quien sabe, quizás, el solo no pudo venir, tal vez, manejar todo un imperio no deja tiempo para visitas sin importancias, Rin había asumida una personalidad muy sumisa y con un muy bajo autoestima en cuanto a las cosas de Sesshomaru se trataban, se había metido en la mente que una humana como ella, de tan bajo estrato jamás seria suficiente para el, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños podría pensar que ella en algún momento llegaría hacer su esposa, la gloriosa señora de las tierras del oeste, ella sabia que lo amaba, y nunca lo negaría, pero sabia muy bien cual seria siempre su lugar en la vida del poderoso Yokai, una simple humana ni mas ni menos, aun así ella anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas estar junto a él, poco importaba que fuese como sirvienta, ella solo quería sentirle cerca, lo extrañaba tanto, lo amaba con locura, siempre lo amo, ella sabia que no era admiración, aunque a mucha gente le pareciera extraño en hecho de que una jovencita que no había visto a un hombre desde prácticamente los 10 años estuviese enamorada de él, era cierto, era lo mas real que en sus 17 años de vida pudo haber experimentado, su amor por aquel demonio despiadado no era una ilusión, era palpable, era latente, con cada respiración, con cada exhalación, con cada día de vida ella comprendía que no valdría la pena seguir viviendo esta triste vida si no era junto a el de manera que fuese, solo importaba estar junto a él.

Con el puño cerrado Rin golpeo la fría madera de la rustica mesa.

Kagome-Rin, este bien?.-aquel golpe no paso desapercibido por la madre que estaba acunando a su pequeño niño.

Rin-Sí, tranquila, estoy bien. Seiko esta dormido?-Esto ultimo lo pregunto la chica con el fin de cambiar el tema, ya habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro y ninguno de los tres conocedores de el evento habían articulado palabra alguna de los sucedido.

Kagome-Inuyasha esta muy enojado por tu decisión. Dijo la madre ignorando olímpicamente La pregunta de la menor.

Rin-yo… yo … lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Kagome- olvídalo, es muy estúpido como para comprenderlo.

Rin permaneció callada.

Kagome-Rin sé que amas a esta gente y lo darías tu vida sin durarlo por ellos.- La mayo elevo el rostro de la menor con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha.

Rin la mira con una tristeza que se reconocería a leguas, sus ojos estaban cristalizados tal vez por las primeras lágrimas que se asomaban. Sin soltarle la mejilla Kagome prosiguió.

Kagome-Pero también se cual es la mayor razón que te lleva a hacer esto sin pensarlo dos veces, sé que son las ganas de volverlo a ver, las ganas de saciar las interrogantes que dan vueltas en tu cabeza, encontrar respuestas, pero sobre todo, poderle expresar tu amor.

Rin rompió en llanto en ese mismísimo momento, callo de rodillas en el rustico piso de tierra, Kagome se agacho lentamente hasta quedar a su nivel. La abrazo fuerte, y acaricio sus cabellos.

Rin-No, no podría seguir viviendo así, no podría seguir así ni un solo día más.

Kagome- Lo sé, lo sé pequeña.

Rin- Quiero estar junto a él, no importa acosta de que, no quiero ser egoísta, pero le amo mucho.

Kagome- No estas siento egoísta cariño, ni pensarlo, por primera vez en tu vida, estas pensando en ti, eso me hace muy feliz.

Rin-pero los aldeanos, me estoy aprovechando de ellos.

Kagome-Jajaja, Rin mi amor, les traerás la cura a su enfermedad, créeme lo entenderán.

Rin le sonrió y seco sus lágrimas, Kagome fue la primera en ponerse de pie, y la misma extiendo sus brazos hacia Rin, quien le aferro de ellos y delicadamente se levanto del suelo.

Kagome-Así me gusta Rin…

Kagome se volteo, y comenzó a salir de la casa…

Rin-Como crees que será?

Kagome se detuvo y pensó detenidamente, a que se refería? … en tan solo milésimas de segundo sus pensamientos y sus ideas de organizaron… Sesshomaru y su palacio, pensó para si misma.

Kagome-No lo se Rin, realmente no lo se…

Rin bajo la mirada, y dejo salir un suspiro, en que se había metido, todo esto seria mas difícil de lo que pude haber pensando…

Kagome-Lo que si se, es que iras preparada.- soltó Kagome sacando a la jovencita de sus pensamientos.

Rin- a que te refieres?- aquella frase sonó tartamuda, y llena de confusión.

Kagome- a que iras bien preparada, estarás un año haya, no pretendías que e dejara ir así como así no mas. Iré a mi época, volveré dentro de un día…

Kagome salió de la casa corriendo, parecía una chiquilla, tenia una extraña sonrisa de lado a lado, quien es esta situación podría tener un sonrisa como esa?, pensó Rin, se inmediato recordó que Kagome era alguien realmente especial, era como un brebaje infusorio de ánimos y fuerza, La mujer del Hanyo era realmente fuerte, y no se quebraba ante cualquiera situación.

Debe obtener esa capacidad para seguir adelante, mantenerme fuerte y cumplir con mi objetivo. Pensó Rin para si misma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo parecía quemarse en un apasionado rojo carmesí, el esplendoroso astro rey bajaba con pereza y se empezaba a esconder detrás de un inmenso par de montañas. La vista era panorámica, realmente hermosa, la briza fría sacudía la copas de los arboles y hojas entonaban al compas del mismo una ruidosa pero gratificante melodía. Los días de verano estaban llegando a su fin, pronto el frio y cruel invierno azotaría las tierras del oeste, la nieve cubriría las laderas y pintaría de blanco las colinas y montañas, el invierno era realmente deprimente y fastidioso, aburrido y pastoso, pero podría llegar a hacer cálido y entretenido, bueno eso si eras el poderoso Lord demonio de las tierras del oeste…

En una elegante y grande, dos cuerpos se movían furiosos, encima de un enorme futon. Ella se era una hermosa mujer demonio, con un largo y rizado cabello de color castaño claro, su tés era nívea, sin ninguna mancha, era de contextura delgada, pero estaba muy bien proporcionada, sus piernas torneadas, su exuberante busto, su vientre plano, sus rojos y delgados labios, sus carnosos glúteos, su delicada y suave piel, sus enigmáticos ojos, sus embriagante olor a hembra, toda esta combinación, era lo que hacia que el Lord Sesshomaru perdiera la razón entre los brazos de aquella mujer, era sin duda su preferida, de todo el Harén ella era la única que podía dormir con el, en su habitación, Hanako lo volvía loco, todos habían notado ya la preferencia de su Lord por la bellísima yokai, todo mundo estaba seguro de que pronto anunciarían su unión, y es que era de esperarse, Sesshomaru estaba obsesionado con la sangre pura, Hanako era perfecta, hermosa, vital, agradable, deseable, pero sobre todo era una yokai completa, su sangre era pura, además había sido la hija de un poderoso señor feudal, cuando su padre murió, no le quedo mas remedio que buscar refugio en las tierras del oeste, poco a poco fue escalando de nivel, hasta que el Lord la conoció en persona. Lo cautivo desde aquel mismísimo momento.

Sesshomaru sabia que aquello no podía ser amor, mucho menos un enamoramiento, el poderoso Sesshomaru jamás de los jamases podría sentir un algo tan inservible como el amor, pero de algo si estaba seguro, si algo en la vida de sus sentires podría alguna vez asemejarse en lo mas mínimo a el amor, seguro era lo que sentía por esa demoniaca mujer.

En dos embestidas el viril Lord termino dentro de la mujer, provocando que una corriente eléctrica viajara por toda la columna vertebral de la misma y sacando de entre sus labios un ahogado gemido.

Hanako-Has estado maravilloso el día de hoy mi Lord. – soltó la mujer en un tono muy provocador.

Sesshomaru-Hmp- Realmente nunca dejaba de ser tan serio, déspota y orgulloso.

Hanako- Puedo quedarme hoy contigo- Pregunto, restregándose contra su hombre, imitando a una gatita necesitada de atención y cariño.

Sesshomaru- Sabes que siempre puedes quedarte.

Hanako-Te amo mucho Sesshomaru- soltó la mujer depositando un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios del Lord.

Sesshomaru-Hmp- sin previo aviso la volvió a sujetar con fuerza por la cintura y se fundieron un en beso apasionado y lleno de deseos.

Hanako sabia que ella era la preferida, y sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo convencer al señor de la tierras del oeste para que se uniera a no era la persona mas noble en este mundo, pero no era muy diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres Yokai que obtenían poder de algún modo, trataba muy mal a la servidumbre, despreciaba a los Yokais de menos rango y se dedicaba a disfrutar con sus amigas del harén, los lujos y el poder que obtenía por ser la preferida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Inuyasha se adentro en su casa, estaba realmente molesto no quería hablar con Rin, su decisión realmente lo enfurecía y elevaba su ira a niveles descomunales. No podría comprender porque, porque justamente ella, debía entrar justamente a la boca del lobo, durante todo un maldito años, el sabia muy bien que sesshomaru no tendría consideraciones con ella, el odia a matar a los humanas, estaba seguro que si su muerte significaba el exterminación de la raza humana para siempre, el sin pensarlo se daría como sacrificio inmaculado por la causa. De seguro podían encontrar otra solución, pero no, siempre alguien tenía que hacer de santo, puro y sacrificado.

Inuyasha trataba de no pensar mucho en el tema, estaba segurísimo de que sesshomaru jamás accedería a albergar a un humano por todo un años en su palacio, fuese como sirviente, o como comida o como papel higiénico daba igual el jamás accedería y cuando esa pasase, todos podrían volver y dedicarse a buscar una mejor solución al problema.

Inuyasha entro a su casa recordando que su mujer había vuelto a la época moderna a buscar suplementos para Rin y si viaje, que ridiculez, si supieran que su viaje terminarían mucho antes de que empezase. Rin había quedado al cuidado de Seiko, ya iba siendo tiempo de reemplazarla el, el pequeño bribón era un diablillo.

Rin-Inuyasha, que bueno que vienes, e preparado algo de comer, Seiko esta dormido.- dijo ella tratando de ser gentil.

Inuyasha- Has logrado dormirlo?, si que eres bueno-Soltó el chico medio demonio, el tampoco quería discutir sobre el tema.

Rin-si esta mas tranquilo desde que los aldeanos comenzaron a dormir, sabes? Aun no entiendo porque.

Desde el día de la visita de wakana los aldeanos uno a uno empezaron a dormir, ya no habían mas sollozos, no habían mas quejidos, los gritos de dolor no se escuchaban mas, era extraño, pero era preferible a la situación anterior, ahora parecían dormir, como si no sintieran mas dolor.

Inuyasha-seguro es una faceta mas de la cochina enfermedad- soltó como si algo le asqueara.

Rin-Inu, sobre lo de, bueno sobre lo de ya tu sabes que. Yo… yo lo siento mucho Inuyasha, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero debo hacer, debo hacer por los aldeanos y debo hacerlo por mi. – Fue un milagro que su lengua no se enredara, soltó todo eso como si huyera de alguien.

Inuyasha-Jum-El chico bufo, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Inuyasha-tengo mucha hambre Rin, vamos a comer ya.- el muchacho paso tu mano por la nuca y termino de adentrarse en hogar.

.

.

.

.

Rin-Kagomeeee..! que bueno que as vuelto.

Kagome- Rin querida, como as estado.

Rin-Bien gracias, como te fue, cuéntamelo todo.

Cada vez que Kagome volvía de la época moderna, Rin se entusiasmaba mucho, siempre traía consigo muchas cosas hermosas, perfumes, joyas, y muchas cosas que la señora Higurashi compraba para ellas. Rin desde hacia mas o menos 2 años ya no usaba kimonos ni la ropa que usualmente usaban las mujeres de la época del sengoku, ella utilizaba jeans, sweters, t-shirts, vestidos, faldas… Igual que Kagome, la misma logro converse a Jovencita luego de mucho rogar y de discutir sobre la comodidad que las ropas del futuro promocionaban Rin había aceptado poco a poco se fue adaptando hasta ya no poder utilizar sus antiguos atuendos.

Kagome- Si, si te lo contare todo, pero antes dime como esta mi pequeño Seiko. Le traigo muchas cosas…

Rin- la esta muy bien, se ha portado de maravilla…- dijo sin emocionada, tal vez esta era una de las pocas veces en las que se la veía sonreír tan naturalmente desde que la extraña enfermedad había azotado la villa.

.

.

.

.

El día paso velozmente, la noche había caído ya y las dos chicas, no paraban de probarse la nueva ropa que la mamá de Kagome había mandado.

Kagome-Inu amor, esta Seiko dormido ya?

Inuyasha-Te digo que si mujer-dijo el hanyo algo fastidiado, cuando esas mujeres se juntaban eran algo explosivo.

Kagome-Mira Rin, y préstame mucha atención. Te e traído muchas cosas que te serán de mucha utilidad en tu estadía en el palacio de mi cuñado.

Inuyasha-Kagomeee callatee ya..! – esto ultimo si que molesto al joven.

Kagome-hay cariñito, cállate tú, deja que nuestro pequeño descanse.-risas desde la sala se escucharon, Inuyasha prefirió callar.

Kagome-Bien Rin, faltan 4 días para tu partida pero debemos arreglar tu equipaje con anticipación.

Rin miraba a kagome con un brillo angelical en los ojos, Kagome estaba segura, si Rin hubiese nacido en la época moderna de seguro hubiese sido una especia de compradora compulsiva , no muy diferente a ella.

Kagome- Bien Rin en esta bolsa más pequeña llevaras lo siguiente.

Rin-Hai.

Kagome-

Estos son acondicionadores, de diferentes clases y con diferentes esencias, y aquí están sus shampoos, con la misma esencia del acondicionador respectivamente.

Aquí tienes tratamientos, son los últimos que han salido del mercado, mi mamá los ha guardado para ti.

Aquí tienes cremas corporales hidratantes, te serán muy útiles ahora que esta por iniciar el invierno.

Por otro lado acá tenemos mascarillas para prevenir, la vejes, o no lo siento cariño esas son mias. Jaja ando tonta hoy, estoy muy emocionada.

Rin-Jajaja.

Kagome-

Bueno aca si están tus mascarillas para limpiar el cutir, jabones corporales y aromáticos y se que esto te va a encantar. PERFUMEES…!

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como dos platos…

Rin-Hay pero que esencia tan dulce.

Kagome-Si, son una cosa increíble. Bueno ya hemos metido todo eso en la Maleta, ahora vallamos con la ropa.

Rin-Hai-era lo único que Rin podía decir, estaba muy feliz.

Kagome-Bueno estos jeans los e tenido que ir a cambiar en el momento que llegue, estas mucho mas delgada.

Rin se miro de pies a cabeza, ella no había notado ningún cambio significante. Ella desconocía que su peso no era mayor a 110 libras, aun era muy hermosa y toda esa ropa la ayudaba a realzar su belleza.

Kagome- y por fin, algo muy especial.

Ta

Ta

Tan

MAQUILAJEEE..!

Rin-a?-ella había escuchado del maquillaje, pero se utilizaba para fiestas y eventos importantes, ella seria una simple y sencilla sirvienta.

Rin-Kagome, yo creo que lo del maquillaje no hará falta.

Kagome-Hay Rin sabes? Es mejor tener algo y no necesitarlo a necesitarlo y carecer del mismo.

A Kagome le parecía imposible el hecho de que en un castillo no se ofreciesen banquetes y grandes fiestas, en todo caso su Rin estaría preparada para todo.

Así se pasaron toda la noche, empacando, la mayor le daba consejos a la menor de como comportarse y como responder ante algún insulto o maltrato. Inuyasha por su parte estaba iracundo, quería que todo pasara rápido y se acabara de unas ves por todas la pesadilla.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado ya, el gran día por fin había llegado.

Kagome- Hay Rin sigues estando segura?

Rin-No precisamente segura.-dijo la pequeña jovencilla a quien le temblaban las manos.

Inuyasha-Entonces para que te vas?- Soltó con los ojos cerrados recostado de un árbol cercano.

Kagome-Inuyasha cállate ya.- Rin estaba muy indecisa y por otro lado Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Inuyasha-Tsk, pero si es la verdad.

Kagome-Que te calles te digo-La mujer se fue acercando a su esposo y lo tomo de la oreja derecha.

Inuyasha-Kagome, sueltema aiiii no soy seiko…

Kagome- Oh, pero sueles comportarte como el cariño y en reiteradas ocasiones.

Inuyasha se tenso, Kagome lo noto de inmediato y comprendió que la hora de juegos había terminado…

Inuyasha-Aquí viene esa vieja bruja… puedo sentir su detestable olor a Lord de las pamplinas a miles de leguas.

Rin respiro profundo, retuvo el aire por unos segundos y luego lo dejo salir suavemente hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron vacíos.

Era un día algo oscuro, y era de esperarse el invierno ya estaba prácticamente apoderándose de todo, habían decidido esperar a Wakana en el mismo lugar de su primer encuentro.

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hechicera apareció sin previo aviso. Inuyasha instintivamente desenvaino su espada, su esposa le puso una mano en el hombro, con el propósito de calmarlo, Rin, La pobre Rin apretó con fuerza la manija de la maleta, estaba realmente, nerviosa, temerosa pero sobre todo muy ansiosa.

.

.

.

.

Wanaka- Mmm, nuevamente con los recibimientos hostiles, no eres muy diferente a tu hermano.

Inuyasha-No me compares con ese mal nacido.

Wakana- Pero si hasta el mismo carácter sacaron-Soltó la hechicera burlonamente.

Inuyasha-Deja de hablar estupideces anciana- Dijo en un intento por disimular su enojo.

Wakana-Pero es que no lo son, es la purita verdad mi niño- Volvió hablar la mujer demonio en un tono aun mas burlón.

Antes de que el aludido pudiese contestar la mano de su mujer de posicione en su boca…

Kagome-Ya basta los dos por favor, Están haciendo todo mas difícil para Rin-Luego de haber dicho esto miro inmediatamente a Rin, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Wakana-Oh Si si, la pequeña como eh podido olvidarlo. Ven conmigo princesa.-Extendió su brazo izquierdo.

Rin comenzó a dar pasos cortos y tímidos, temblaba como cuando el viento arremete contra las hojas de los arboles.

Wakana-Ven princesa, Ven que no muerdo, apresúrate ya estamos tarde.-La Yokai dibujo una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, tratando de inspirar confianza.

Rin asintió con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

Inuyasha-como sabremos que ella estará bien?- Solto el Hanyo con cara de pocos amigos.

Wakana- Estará bien, créeme de eso me encargare yo.

Inuyahsa- Quereos algo mas seguro- Respondió ya mas calmado.

Wakana-Esta bien, esta bien, que fastidioso que eres…

Inuyasha-Hmp….

Wakana- semanalmente, enviare a un mensajero a esta aldea, les traerá noticias de ella, alguna carta…

Inuyasha se disponía a contestar con el solo sabrá que arrogancia, pero…

Kagome-Nos parece Bien Señora- La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia Rin.

Kagome abrazo muy fuerte a Rin, le pasó la mano derecha acomodándole el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome-Rin, estaras bien, todo estará bien, se fuerte, no te desanimes, nuestro amor, el mio, el de seiko, el de inuyasha, el de los aldenos y la sacerdotisa Kaede, estará siempre contigo, nuestro amor siempre te protegerá…

Rin-Gracias-La menor no pudo decir nada mas, su voz se quebrara, de continuar hablando terminaría llorando, eso no seria nada bueno.

Inuyasha-Oye tu, mujer fea…

Rin lo miro con ternura.

Inuyasha- Escúchame bien, si no se de ti en una semana, iré por ti.

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

Wakana- es lo más enternecedor que e visto en más de quinientos siglos- La mujer paso su mano derecha por sus mejillas secando una pequeña lagrima. Aquello se sintió como una broma, pero quien sabe, aquella mujer era tan extraña que pudo haber sido cierto.

Wakana-Podemos irnos ya?

Rin sintiéndose mas segura, levanto su rostro y se posiciono alado de wanaka, la hechicera la miro divertida.

Wakana- Estamos listas?

Rin-sí.!

Rin le dio una última mirada a sus amigos, wakana la tomo del brazo y las dos se esfumaron en una sola bola de energía luminosa.

.

.

Kagome- crees que estará bien?

Inuyasha-Hmp, mas le vale a ese maldito y a esa vieja que este bien.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jaken- Aaiiiii donde estará metida esta mujer… Yurikaaaaaaa..!

Yurika-Señor Jaken…- la muchacha casi sin aliento respiraba irregularmente.

Jaken-Muchacha, hoy la cena será a lo grande, ya sabes tu bien que cada mes se hace una, como es posible que estés tan despistada?

Yurika-lo siento, lo siento…

Jaken-Bueno ya que importa, toma esa cacerola y ve a sirve, el amo y sus concubinas ya deben estar a la mesa.

Yurika-Hay señor Jaken usted bien sabe como odio tener que servir en estas cenas, esas rameras se creen princesas.-Contesto la chica haciendo puchero.

Jaken- Pero es que desde cuando acá a la servidumbre se le pregunta que le gusta o que no le gusta?.

Yurika-Lo siento ya me voy a servirle a las castas vírgenes.-Soltó con picardía la Jovencita.

Jaken-estas jóvenes de hoy en día, cuando aprenderán su lugar-Soltó el pequeño demonio sapo levantando las manos en forma de cristo crucificado.

.

.

.

Hanako-Mi señor, la servidumbre se esta demorando demasiado, morimos de hambre-Dijo fastidiada la mujer.

Todas las otras chicas del Harén asintieron en modo de apoyo a la protesta de la favorita, realmente no estaban todas las que conformaban el harén, era una cena muy especial que acostumbraban a realizar los grandes señores dueños de tierras, donde compartían con las mujeres mas selectas y hermosas de su harén, Sesshomaru siempre escogía a las diez mas hermosas, cabe aclarar que no era el quien las escogía pues dejaba la aburrida tarea a Hanako, quien por supuesto escogía a sus mejores amigas para disfrutar juntas de la noche.

.

.

.

Yurika-Permiso mi Señor y disculpe la demora-entro la chiquilla cabizbaja sosteniendo la cacerola.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarla o ha prestar atención a la insignificante entrada de la sirvienta.

Hanako- Pero que incompetente eres mira nada mas, hemos estado esperando mucho-Soltó aquellas palabras como veneno.

Yurika-Lo siento señora-dijo mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

Yurika se dispuso a servir, primero al Lord como era de costumbr, luego a las concubinas, y como era también costumbre después del Lord, se le servía a Hanako, pero cuando prosiguió sintió un pie atravesarse en su camino, irremediablemente tropezó dejando caer todo lo que la cacerola contenía.

Hanako- pero que estúpida es esta sirvientita- Después del comentario las rizas no se hicieron esperar.

Yurika estaba furiosa, esa maldita prostituta se creía mejor que todos, no era más que una mujer desvergonzada que por un puesto alto y hacerse con poder era capas de vender su cuerpo.

Yurika comenzó a llorar, tenía mucha rabia contenida, No era la primera vez que la ridiculizaba.

Yurika-Lo siento, a sido todo culpa mía, Lo siento-La pobre salió corriendo del lugar.

Hanako-Jajaja, Hay mi señor deberías mandar a matar a toda esa basura que tiene esta palacio por servidumbre.

Sesshumaru no dijo nada, desde hacia unos instantes había comenzado a sentir algo extraño en el aire, algo que no era común en las tierras de el oeste, mucho menos en su palacio, una esencia humana… era muy extraño.

Hanako-Mi Lord me escuchas-Comento la favorita, algo extrañado el Lord siempre le prestaba atención e una u otra manera, tal vez en "hmp", no soportaba no ser el centro de atención.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Wakana hizo una estrambótica entrada abriendo de par en par las puertas del comedor real.

Hanako- Pero que te pasa Bruja imprudente-soltó levantándose de su asiento.

Wanaka- Cállate ramera de cuarta, quinta y sexta, gata igualada, rata de alcantarilla con complejo de princesa- Respondió la hechicera sintiéndose triunfante.

Hanako quiso defenderse pero al intentar pronunciar palabra alguna la mirada del Lord la fulmino.

Wanaka-Sesshomaru querido, hasta que por fin me haces justicia- Soltó la mujer divertida.

Sesshomaru-Quien esta detrás de ti?-El Lord no pudo evitar ponerse en sus pies esa esencia, ese olor solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Wakana-Oh sesshito, no es nadie importante, solo alguien que estará acompañándonos de ahora en adelante como miembro de la servidumbre.

Sesshomaru- Eh preguntando quien es- La expresión del Lord ya no era tan calmada.

Wakana- Oh bueno ya que insistes tanto sessho, siempre he dicho que te gusta mucho conocer a tus sirvientes, eso es de admirar cariño, eres un muy buen señor feudal, hay algunos que ni siquiera saben quien les prepara la comida, pero tu mi Sessho, conocer muy bien a tus fieles sirvientes si que es de admirar…

Wakana habla y hablaba, se disponía a seguir hablando pero el hartado Lord la callo en algo muy parecido a un grito encolerizado.

Sesshomaru- QUE QUIEN ES.-sentencio enfurecido, Hanako tembló su señor jamás perdía la calma de esa manera, se pudo ver como detrás de la hechicera una figura esbelta se tensaba y apretaba unos pequeños puños.

Wakana- Esta bien, no tenemos porque ponernos agresivos, Ella es Rin, tienes 17 años, es humana y necesita el trabajo.

Maldita bruja desquiciada pensó Sesshomaru para sus adentros.

Wakana-Vamos Rin pequeña preséntate, no seas mal educada.

Rin hizo una pequeña reverencia, algo no le permitía levantar la cabeza.

Wakana-Bueno Rin y yo nos retiramos, debo mostrarle el palacio y su nuevo cuarto.

Wakana tomo a Rin del brazo suavemente y de dispuso a salir del lugar pero algo las interrumpió.

Sesshomaru- De ninguna manera.- sentencio el Lord recuperando parte de su calma.

Wanaka. Oh vamos, a viajado desde muy lejos, necesita el resguardo del palacio esta sola?

Como podía Rin estar sola, tenia a el inservible de inuyasha, a su mujer, la anciana sacerdotisa y a esos apestosos aldeanos.

Sesshomaru- me da igual, no quiero a asquerosos humanos denigrando el aire de mi palacio.

Rin pudo sentir como cada fibra de su ser se quebraba ante aquella fuerte afirmación, contuvo las lagrimas como pudo.

Wanaka- A que le temes señor todo poderoso de las tierras del oeste.

Sesshomaru solo pudo mirar a la mujer con rabia.

Wanaka se disponía a seguir con su jueguito pero para su sorpresa Rin de arrodillo frente a Lord e hizo una reverencia, y sin levantarse de aquella posición…

Rin- se lo ruego señor, necesito estar aquí. Por piedad.

Sesshomaru quedo helado, sin entender el mismo porque quedo sin palabras, jamás lo espero, ella se estaba humillando, No debería sorprenderle en lo absoluto, los seres humanos vivían para humillarse, escorias sin una pisca de orgullo. Por otro lado Wanaka miraba divertida la escena ver como Rin dejaba sin palabras al antipático Lord era algo memorable. Hanako, estaba furiosa no saber que pasaba, la ponía nerviosa ella siempre estaba enterrada de todo, una humana, una humana en las tierras del oeste, no, eso no podía ser, su señor odiaba a los humanos…

Hanako- Que no entiendes bicho raro, el Lord ya hablo no te quieres aquí, largo.-Sentencio la mujer como si todo dependiera de ella.

Sesshomaru-No te temas Hanako- Dijo el Lord en seco.

Hanako no podía creerlo era la primera vez que sesshomaru le negaba algo, la ridiculizaba frente a las demás concubinas…

Wanaka- Vamos Sessho, dale una oportunidad a la pobre chiquilla, no es que le metes a algo?-Wakana supo que con este tenia todas las de ganar…

Hubo un silencio impenetrable en aquella sala, sesshomaru parecía tranquilo, pero en su interior no había tanta calma, muchas cosas se debatían… finalmente pensó que esta seria la prueba que necesitaba para probarle a wakana que estaba totalmente equivocada, que eso que creyó a ver visto en su destino no fue mas que una insensatez, pero sobre todo esta seria la prueba perfecta que le permitiría a el mismo corroborar que nunca caería tan bajo como su padre.

Sesshomaru-Esta bien-Sentencio saliendo del salón, el aire se estaba volviendo pesado, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

Hanako-Pero mi señor…

Sesshomaru- Cállate.

Wakana-Vamos mi niña levántate ya, tenemos mucho que hacer, tienes mucho por aprender.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer que se agachaba para ayudar a Rin a ponerse de pie.

.

.

.

Bueno, quiero aprovechar para hacer una mención especial, mejor dicho responder a algunos comentarios, los primeros cuatro que a tenido la historia.

**Reira Tendo**- Gracias por los ánimos y por ser el primer comentario =).

**hinata hime**- Gracias, estaré actualizando siempre lo antes posible. O si no creo que te ver en mis sueños Obligarme hacerlo. xD

**serena tsukino chiba**- Gracias, Definitivamente Rin se las esta viendo duras, quería darle otro tipo de enfoque a la historia, ya sin ese Sesshomaru protector y que la llena de regalos lujosos. un abrazo para ti también.

**Rin Tsuki**-Gracias, Bueno estaré trabajando mas en la redacción, tratare de hacerla mas entendible.

Gracias a **Hecate6277 **por el fallow.

Gracias a todas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya se va viendo la lucha interna de Sessho, pero ese orgullo será muy difícil de doblegar, por ahora estamos viendo a una muy sumisa Rin , necesita estar en ese palacio por dos grandes razones, Wakana es una mujer muy astuta, definitivamente se las sabe todas, Hanako es toda una consentida, pero creo que desde este episodio su suerte empezara a cambiar… como creen que tomaran los otros Yokais la estancia de Rin en el Palacio? Jaken de seguro de alegrar… creo que yurika será una buena compañía para Rin. Que opinan?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos y a todas, mas a todas creo yo, me disculpo de ante mano por la demora, pero les tengo buena noticias, el 14 de agosto del año en curso nació mi sobrinito Adrián, con muy buena salud a Dios gracias, estamos muy felices de tenerlo con nosotros. Bien espero que estéis todos bien, y que este teniendo éxito en sus vidas personales, profesionales, educacionales jajaja xD en todo, hoy les traigo un capitulo un poco mas largo, y es que lamentablemente me ausentare hasta probablemente el 8 de septiembre, pues comienzo trimestrales en el colegio, se imaginaran que es hacer 10 trimestrales, en especial los de física, química , matemática y bilogía, acá la escuela es bien dura, y nos absorbe bastante, quiero salir bien en estos, no quiero repetir curso el otro año xD, y esta semana que viene, tengo extracciones dentales, tengo que usar Brakets, horror lo sé… todas estas cosas creo que me complicara el poder actualizar en estas dos semanas que vienen, Por otro lado el 1 de septiembre cumplo mis 17, así que espero poder hacer una fiesta, y organizar cosas así toma tiempito, Bueno ya no los aburro mas con mis cosas,(esto no es diario), Os dejo con el 3er capitulo de soy de ti. _

_Disclaimer: NI INUYASHA, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES Y SEGUIRA SIENDO SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

_Soy de ti._

_Capitulo N°3_

_Adaptación._

•_·.·´¯`·.·•ReyMayo•·.·´¯`·.·•_

_El guerrero de la luz confía._

_Porque cree en milagros, los milagros empiezan a suceder. Porque está seguro de que su pensamiento puede cambiar su vida, su vida empieza a cambiar. Porque está convencido de que encontrará el amor, este amor aparece._

_De vez en cuando se decepciona. A veces,recibe golpes._

_Entonces, escucha comentarios: ""¡Qué ingenuo es!"_

_Pero el guerrero sabe que vale la pena. Por cada derrota, tiene dos conquistas a su favor._

_Todos los que confían lo saben._

_Paulo Coelho_

La primera semana había pasado muy lenta, a Rin le costaba en poco adaptarse, el lugar era tremendamente inmenso, con muchos pasadizos, demasiados pasillos, puerta y puertas que llevaban a una y otra parte, las habitaciones eran inmensas, la cocina era un sueño, había una sala especial, se encontraba apartada de el resto del palacio y se accedía a ella por medio de una gran puerta, en aquella sala especial habían aguas termales, Wakana le explico que aquellas aguas solo eran para el uso personal de "personas privilegiadas" la mujer no quiso enfatizar ni profundizar mucho en el tema, Rin comprendió que ella no podría hacer uso de las mismas y eso era lo importante, aunque la chica amaba las aguas termales y esto le pareció una lastima, recordó inmediatamente el porqué de su estancia en aquel palacio. La muchacha humana estaba muy nerviosa, triste, temerosa, era lo que se esperaba, adaptarse a ese nuevo todo, ese nuevo ambiente, alejarse de su gente, todo era nuevo y muy extraño, pero debía admitir que el palacio era una total obra de arte, era majestuoso, magnifico, imponente, era una fiel copia de su dueño, el incomparable señor de las tierras del oeste, el DaiYokai mas temido.

Para ese entonces Wakana solo le había mostrado y platicado de esa parte del palacio,el recorrido comenzó por las hermosas habitaciones y salas del el ala real, el palacio contaba con dos, la ya antes mencionada y el ala de servidumbre… lo cierto es que la servidumbre no contaba con instalaciones tan cómodas y hermosas, los sirvientes vivían en condiciones un poco no tan precisamente agradables.

Wanaka-Pequeña de ahora en adelante este será tu hogar.

Rin observo con un poco de asombro la habitación, no dijo nada, Wakana no supo si es que estaba decepcionada porque esperaba mas comodidades y una fachada mas estilo princesa o si le parecía mucho, Rin vivía en una choza mal trecha y esta habitación era por mucho mas acogedora, seguramente la reacción inicial de la chiquilla fue debida a la segunda opción , Wakana decidió que era mejor averiguar la razón en ves de estar suponiendo y planteándose teorías…

Wakana-Y bien niña, que te parece, no me digas que te ha comido la lengua el ratón.-soltó la mujer con un tono de burlón.

Rin-Bueno es un lugar muy bonito y acogedor, sinceramente me parece mucho-Dijo la niña con un deje de pena.

Wakana-Ya bien decía yo pequeña, eres muy modesta. Es que no has visto la otra parte del castillo?-Wanaka cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos.

Rin-Si, y sé que definitivamente es mas lujosa, pero eso es comprensible allí vive el señor. Yo solo seré una sirvienta mas no necesitó de tantos lujos.

Wakana- Tu modestia será una complicación cuando debas reinar…- Wakana hablaba para si misma olvidándose por un momento de su compañera.

Rin no entendió esto ultimo, pero ella estaba segura, Wakana no era la mujer mas cuerda que había conocido, la vieja hablaba y hablaba sin parar algunas veces saltaba de un tema a otro, en muchas ocasiones ella misma tenia que volver a recapitular porque se perdía en sus propias ideas, estaba algo loca, pero era muy cálida y cariñosa, un poco zafada y no muy respetuosa, en fin para aquel momento era la única compañía con la que contaba en ese momento.

Wakana-Bueno,Bueno ya deberíamos encomendarte una tarea en este lugar-la hechicera se llevo el dedo índice al pómulo derecho y arrugo los ojos, como pensando.

Wakana- Cuéntame preciosa que es lo que sabes hacer.

Rin-Bueno yo…

La muchacha se disponía a contestar la pregunta…

Wanaka-Bueno que importa, Yurika necesita ayuda desde hace ya mucho tiempo, te encargares de servir la mesa junto a ella.

Rin-se cocinar, y soy buena preparando medicinas y también soy buena el la plantación de huerto y se limpiar y… -Rin cayo, servir la mesa, eso de seguro tenia que ver con ver mas a menudo a sesshomaru hasta ahora no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel fatídico día, realmente no estaba segura de querer volverlo a ver, las cosas son muy diferentes cuando aun son ideas y pensamientos en la mente, cuando se vuelven una realidad no siempre son como se pensaron inicialmente, verlo fue una derroche de emociones, aquel día temblaba, y el solo echo de que él se negara a aceptar la propuesta de wakana y que no le permitiera permanecer como sirviente en el palacio la llevo a hacer algo que ni siquiera ella hubiese pensando en algún momento de podría llegar hacer, se arrodillo frente a él y le suplico que le permítase quedarse, ese acción todavía calaba, le daba mucha vergüenza recordar aquello, como podría volverle a ver a la cara otra vez?, se humillo frente a él y frente a esas mujeres que por ahora desconocía quienes eran y a que se dedicaban.

La mujer hechicera se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de la chica, y es que ella era tan callada y sumisa, era extraño escucharla decir tantas palabras, tan espontaneas y tan rápidamente, a Wakana le pareció un poco gracioso y de inmediato comprendió que la chica no quería tener que toparse con el DaiYokai… No le serviría de nada otorgarle a Rin ese tipo de labores, ella necesitaba que ellos dos se encontraran a menudo, tuvieran mas intimidad, hablaran mas, como lograría eso si la confinada a la cocina, o a los jardines, no, definitivamente servir la mesa era la labor correcta.

Wakana-Iremos con yurika, debes conocerla, es una chiquilla muy simpática, muy parecida a ti ahora que lo pienso bien- Dijo la mujer ignorando lo previamente dicho por la chiquilla.

Rin se resigno, algo extraño había con esa mujer, pero encontraría la manera de conseguir cambiar de labores, alguna labor lejos de él, que ironía luego de querer tanto estar junto a él, lo único que quería ahora era estar lo mas lejos posible, las cosas no siempre son como uno cree.

Se disponían a salir del resinto… cuando.

Wakana-Oh mi niña linda, pero mira que tonta soy, debe instalarte. Volveré por ti pronto, como dentro de dos horas. Creo que será tiempo suficiente. Acomódate muchacha-habiendo dicho esto, la mujer se dispuso a salir de la habitación sola.

Rin-Disculpe-Soltó Rin un poco indecisa.

Wakana- Dígame usted señorita.-Muy amablemente dijo wakana.

Rin-Bueno yo quería saber, quería saber lo de la planta.

Wakana-Oh si si, lo olvidaba, es la edad niña, es la edad- Wakana realmente no recordaba nada, y no precisamente por la edad. En esos momentos su mente solo podía trabajar y generar ideas que estuviesen destinadas a la unión de Sesshomaru y Rin…

Wanaka- Dentro de 20 noches, cuando la luna este llena será el momento preciso para plantarla-Mintió la mujer, y es que todo había sido un invento desde el primer momento, solo una escusa para atraerla.

Rin-Bueno, se lo agradezco mucho.

Wakana-No mi vida bella, me lo agradecerás aun más futuramente. Ahora te dejo.

Una ves dicho esto, sin mas interrupciones Wakana salió, Rin quedo sola, extrañada por las palabras de la mujer, pero nuevamente recordó que la locura parecía desbordarse de aquella señora.

Cerro la puerta una vez que Wakana estuvo a unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar, comenzó a explorar su nuevo lugar, era pequeño, pero era justo el espacio que necesitaba, había una pequeña cómoda donde supuso podría poner toda su nueva ropa cortesía de la señora Higurashi. Acomodo todo cuidadosamente, miro el pequeño Futon, se agacho y paso su mano derecha por la superficie, era áspero nada cómodo pero de seguro le proporcionaría un mejor descanso, su antigua cama era de bambu, era dura y a menudo le dejaba moretones.

Habiendo terminado de desempacar la chica decidió que podía y no seria una mala idea descansar un poco, se dejo caer sobre el viejo futon y se abrazó a Morfeo. El sueño llego a ella inmediatamente.

.

.

.

En la sala de planeación estaba el temido Daimio de las tierras del oeste revisando papel tras papel, con la misma expresión de calma y serenidad que conservaba siempre sin importar cual fuese la situación a enfrentar. De pronto sintió una extraña esencia llegar a él, era un aroma suave y fresco, dulce y juvenil, era embriagante, desde hacia ya una semana, ese mismo olor se colaba por sus narices a cada hora de el día, lo desconcentraba de lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, sin duda alguna ese olor solo podía pertenecer a alguien, a Rin, malditas fuesen todas las deidades, era extraño era improbable pero le gustaba, le fascinaba embriagarse con aquel olor. Era tan puro. pero era imposible lo que comenzaba a sentir, ese olor era lo que lo obligaba a ir a esa cochina aldea cada tres días, era una extraña necesidad de sentir su esencia y verla dormir, era realmente bella, pero no, él no podía permitirse sentir esas bajezas y mucho menos con una estúpida humana. Su padre había perdido todo, el honor y hasta la vida misma a causa de ese inservible sentimiento, él no podía permitirse aquello, era estúpido, algo completamente absurdo, pero lo cierto era que aquella humana no le era del todo indiferente. Aquel día en la cena, cuando Wakana se presento y junto a ella estaba Rin, de pronto ya no estaba tan sereno, su corazón de pronto ya no era de piedra, nervios?, pero que insensatez, era una tontería, aquel día de pronto ya Hanako no resultaba ser tan bella, en aquel momento de pronto ya la opinión de la favorita era irrelevante, aquel día sintió de pronto que ya todo cambiaria.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba, pero quien?, no había mandado a llamar a nadie, tampoco había pedio algo en especifico. Se maldijo en aquel momento por ocupar su mente en tonterías, si no estuviese tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos tal vez hubiese podido detectar con ayuda de su fino olfato la esencia de el desconocido,

Sesshomaru- Adelante.

La figura de una voluptuosa mujer no se hizo esperar, entro con delicadeza y cierto tipo de gracia. Hizo una reverencia y avanzo hacia el con parsimonia.

Sesshomaru-No te mande a llamar.- Soltó despotamente sin siquiera mirar a la aludida.

Hanako- desde hace ya una semana no me mandas a llamar-Dijo la mujer con un deje de tristeza.

Sesshomaru- y es que no hay mas mujeres en el Harén de las cuales pueda yo disponer.-Respondió el DaiYokai todavía sin mirarla.

Hanako-No has mandado a llamar a ninguna, mi señor.

Sesshomaru- y tiene eso algo de malo.-esta ves su mirada se clavo en ella en forma de reproche.

Hanako-Nada de malo para ti mi señor, pero si para quienes te extrañamos.

Sesshomaru-Hmp…

Hanako-Nunca había pasado algo así, siempre hemos estado juntos todos los días.

Sesshomaru-Sabes muy bien que tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

Hanako-siempre as tenido la misma cantidad de trabajo, pero nunca me as esta forma.-La voz de Hanako se iba quebrando.

Sesshomaru-Siempre no es para siempre.-Le respondió el con frialdad.

Hanako-Quien es esa mujer humana.-Por fin había llegado a donde quería desde un principio.

Sesshomaru-No es nadie.-dijo el daimio tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta.

Hanako.-No es ella la chiquilla que viajaba contigo hace unos años atrás?.-cada vez la favorita se iba impacientando mas, ella supo desde el momento primero en que vio entrar a la humana en la sala que muchos problemas se le vendrían encima.

Sesshomaru-Que no es nadie, no comprendes.- Sesshomaru estaba fastidiado por las reclamaciones de Hanako, quien era ella para pedirle alguna rendición de cuentas? Rápidamente y como el sonido de un relámpago al caer, una de sus garras la tomo por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared adyacente, dejando sus pies colgando en el aire.

Hanako- Sesshomaru suéltame-Dijo como pudo, su voz salía entrecortada y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, tal vez producto de la falta de oxigeno.

Sesshomaru- Que tenga cierto tipo de contemplaciones y tratos especiales contigo no te hace diferente a las demás, eres parte del Harén y no dejas de ser una prostituta, realmente creo que no te e dado motivos para creer que te debo algún tipo de fidelidad o respeto, mucho menos tengo porque rendirte cuentas, este sesshomaru no le da explicaciones a nadie.

Poco a poco sesshomaru fue soltando el agarre, dejándola caer al suelo, las rodillas de la yokai se impactaron contra el suelo con poca violencia.

Sesshomaru-Te puedes retirar.-su expresión volvió a ser tranquila y serena.

Hanako todavía no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, el nunca antes se había comportando de esa manera con ella, su trato siempre fue especial y preferencial, porque ahora se comportaba de esa manera, es que ya no la deseaba?, eso no podía ser posible, ella estaba segura de que pronto seria la señora de las tierras del oeste, estaba confiada en ello, pero lo que mas le molesto fueron sus ultimas palabras, como que una prostituta?, una mas del harén?, que clase de pesadilla era esa, ella que le había dedicado tanto tiempo, ella que lo amaba tanto, las cosas perician estar bien, porque ahora de repente todo estaba tan mal.

Hanako no sabía el porqué de toda esta situación, pero si sabía a quien culpar y con quien desahogar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Se levanto con elegancia del suelo, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

En el pequeño cuarto Rin comenzaba a despertar, tubo que pensar dos veces la situación, no sabia donde estaba, por un lapso pequeño de tiempo pensó que estaba en la villa, pero no, ese lugar no era nada parecido a su chocita, y luego como un relámpago el recuerdo volvió, estaba en las tierras del oeste, en el palacio de la tierras del oeste para ser mas precisa, ya comenzaba a extrañar lo cálido de su villa, a Kagome, a Inuyasha, al pequeño Seiko, sus ojos se cristalizaron , pero antes de poder derramar una lagrima, se puso de pie, y se convenció a si misma de que debía ser fuerte, su gente, la gente que tanto le había dado necesitaban de ella.

Un pequeño toque la saco de sus pensamientos, debía ser Wakana pensó, hoy le iba a presentar a alguien, seguro era algún Yokai con quien tendría que trabajar, y que trabajo que le había tocado, no lo quería recordar…

Wakana-Bueno muchacha es que se te a olvidado como abrir el pestillo?.

Rin-Lo siento, enseguida le abro.-Rápidamente Rin se dirigió a la puerta, cayendo en cuanta de que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que alguien estaba en la puerta, se exalto un poco al saber que era Wakana, no debía hacerla enojar, ella era, por ahora la única conocida de que tenia y la única que la podía ayudar si determinada situación se presentase.

Wakana- Bien, bien, sígueme, tienes que conocer a mucha gente.- Rin comenzó a seguir a la mujer, cuando de pronto sintió que uno de los dos pares de pasos que andaban se detenía, supo de inmediato que Wakana se había quedado inmóvil, un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió, sentía miedo y quien no, aquellos pasillos eran oscuros y que Wakana se detuviera así de repente era sospechoso, la hechicera de fue girando poco a poco, lentamente, Rin sintió un poco de incomodidad y bajo su mirada, sus ojos miraban fijamente a un punto indefinido en el piso…

Wakana-y esas extraños ropas?- a Rin le apareció literalmente un gota en la cabeza.

Rin-Pues vera, son un regalo-Rin no quiso profundizar mas en el tema, probablemente la mujer no sabría sobre la vida de Kagome y lo de la época moderna era algo complicado de explicar y también de comprender.

Wakana-Te las trajo la mujer de la época moderna?.

Rin quedo algo sorprendida, pero bueno no debía extrañarse mucho, Wakana había dado la impresión de ser una mujer muy observadora, calculadora, inteligente pero sobre astuta. Después de todo era algo así como una hechicera, que otras cosas sabría?... eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Rin-Si la señorita Kagome me los ha dado como un obsequio, con muy cómodas.-Dijo Rin tocando las largas mangas el sweter cuello de tortuga que tenia.

Wanaka-Si se nota que lo son, aparte de que también son muy lindas, aun no se si será conveniente que las uses.-wakana se llevo un dedo a la comisura izquierda del labio.

Rin-Le pido que por favor me permita usarlas, ya hace mucho que las uso y me desempeño mejor en las labores con ellas.-Rin volvió a sorprender a Wakana normalmente era muy callada, pero de ves en cuando le entraba ese ataque, y hablaba tan rápido como era posible, de seguro dejaba de respirar en esos momento.

Wakana-Bien, por ahora consérvalos, ya hablaremos con Sessho.-Nuevamente Sesshomaru, ese nombre hacia que su estomago se revolviese, la ponía tan nerviosa el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, era increíble la influencia que tenia el en ella, pero aun mas increíble era el hecho de amarle tan ardosamente cuando el solo la había abandonado, y ahora que se encontraban tan cerca no parecía tener intenciones de acercársele ni tampoco de intentar darle alguna explicación del porqué de su ausencia todos estos años, es que acaso el no sabia cuando le amaba?

Wakana-Oyeeee..! te as quedado sumergida en tus pensamiento, vamos, vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.

Rin-Lo siento.- Aquello pasaba a menudo…

.

.

.

Yurika-Señorita Wakana, que bueno tenerla por aca.-Una emocionada Yurika, le daba la bienvenida a su admirable amiga a la cocina.

Wakana-Hay Yurika, nada de señorita, deje de serlo a mucho…-Dijo en un tono muy juguetón.

Yurika-Hay, pero usted siempre tan chistosa y relajada.

Wakana-Pues y si no que, amargarme y envejecer aun mas?.

Yurika-Bueno eso si… y a que debemos su perfumada presencia por estos lares del palacio?

Wakana-Bueno mi joven amiga, tengo a alguien muy importante a quien presentarte, necesito que la entrenes en lo de servir las mesas…

Yurika-y quien es esta personalidad tan menuda?

Wakana-bueno ella es Rin.- Wakana poso su mano sobre la espalda de rin y le dio un pequeño empujoncito como haciendo ademan para que acercara mas.

Yurika-Mmmm… una humana, eso si que es algo nuevo.

Wakana-Bueno las dejo para que se conozcan.- Sin permitir que alguna de las dos muchachas dijeran algo, wakana salió de la cocina… ella estaba segura que una buena amistad surgiría entre esas dos, después de todo ella era un hechicera y vidente, sabia muchas cosas.

Yurika-Bueno creo que deberíamos empezar, no crees Rin?.

.

.

.

.

Yurika-Y bueno Rin esto es prácticamente lo que debes saber… lo demás lo iras aprendiendo con la pratica… ensayo y error creo…

Rin-Muchas gracias Yurika, me empezaba a sentir algo nerviosa con eso de servir la mesa.

Yurika-Tranquila yo estaré junto a ti, Confianza mujer, aunque ahora abra que ver con que se sale la zorra de Hanako.

Rin-Hanako?...-Rin nunca antes había escuchado de ella, si bien era cierto estaba presente ese día en la cena, cuando ella llego, no había podido reconocer a nadie mas, ella estaba realmente nerviosa aquella noche, no supo de mas nada y pudo escuchar a mas nadie.

Yurika-Si, la perra favorita del Lord Sesshomaru, Hay no sabes cuanto la odio.

Rin-No comprendo…-El rostro de Rin se apretó.

Yurika-Mira déjame que te explique, El Lord es muy poderoso, y entonces los hombre con poder siempre tienden a tener muchas mujeres lo sabes no?, -Yurika espero a que Rin le diera alguna señal de que comprendía de lo que le hablaba Rin movió la cabeza hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, Yurika comprendió que la explicación marchaba y prosiguió.

Yurika-Bueno el Señor Sesshomaru, el súper guapetón InuYokai , es tan poderoso que tiene para el todo un Harén, lleno de hermosas mujeres Yokai, son muy bien tratadas, tienes muchos privilegios, a veces hasta mandan, pero para mi siguen siendo prostitutas de cuarta, quinta y sexta, como dice wakana.

Yurika estaba hablando pero no se percataba de como la expresión en el rostro de Rin cambiaba, estaba entonada lustrando una cacerola. El rostro de Rin proyectaba dolor y angustia, pero porque se sentía asi?, ella debía saberlo desde un principio, pero es que esperaba, que Sesshomaru estuviera allí en la puerta del castillo esperándola con flores, y luego le dijera "mi amor Rin te esperado por tanto tiempo, eh guardado mi virginidad para ti" pero que tontería, por mas que lo amara ella debía saber que jamás de los jamases estaría a su altura, pero porque dolía tanto entonces?

Yurika-Rin,Rin… tierra llamando a Rin…

Rin-Lo siento, Lo siento mucho.

Yurika-Descuida, ya te puedes retirar, descansa, debes estar fuerte, mañana empezaras de verdad en tus labores, por hoy descansa, yo hare tu parte.

Rin-Eres muy Gentil Yurika, pero no lo puedo permitir.

Yurika-Nada de eso niña, largo de aquí…

A Rin no le quedo otra opción más que retirarse a descansar…

Caminaba por el tenebroso pasillo como si las piernas le pesasen, mirando hacia abajo, pensando en lo ultimo que Yurika le había contado, un harén, eso si que no se lo esperaba, que tonta e ilusa había sido, mira que creer que podría de alguna forma ocupar un lugar en el corazón del DaiYokai fue algo estúpido. Ahora todo se resumiría en aguantar el tiempo todo el tiempo posible y conseguir la planta, llevar la cura a la villa y arreglárselas para vivir con el dolor que causa un amor no correspondido, que sentido tenia confesarle su amor a su Señor, de nada serviría, bueno para humillarse a ella misma como milésima vez tal vez. En ese mismísimo momento se juro callar sus sentimientos, al momento de irse de aquel lugar, lo haría con lo que le quedara de dignidad y orgullo intacto. No se avergonzaría ya más, pero que triste es estar confinados a este cuerpo mortal, lleno de inseguridades y confusiones.

.

.

.

El pequeño demonio verde creyó haber visto a alguien conocida, hoy llegaba de su viaje como mensajero en las tierras del norte, el viaje había sido un poco largo y cansón también, pero el estaba muy feliz de poder servirn su amito bonito, aunque desde hacia un tiempo para aca ya no le veía tan bonito como antes, ese mal genia que tenia prácticamente todos los días, era realmente horroroso y una de las razones por las cuales habia aceptado ser mensajero, entre mas lejos estuviese de el palacio, lo mas que lograría alargar los días de su vida, todavía hoy podía recordar el día que su amito lo dejo sin aliento, por poco lo muere por falta de aire, ya era suficiente, estaba muy viejo para someterse a esa clase de peligros, aunque ahora que recapitulaba, comenzaba a extrañar a Yurika, Yurika era una muchacha joven y feliz, era alegre y llenaba cada lugar con risas y chiste, chistes abecés algo impropios de una señorita de tan corta edad, pero eso era responsabilidad e la vieja hechicera, Yurika era muy parecida a Rin, Oh cierto, ahora que lo recordaba mejor, Rin, podría ser que u olfato no fuese el mejor y esto tal vez producto de su ya avanzada edad, pero desde que entro en el palacio pudo sentir un olor, una esencia muy parecida a la de la niña…

Jaken se detuvo en seco sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, tal vez una alucinación? , aquella mujer podría ser perfectamente una copia de Rin, solo que algo cambiada, y es que el pasar de los años afecta mas a los humanos.

Jaken-Rin, Rin esa eres tu…-Su voz salió algo entrecortada y dudosa. Como si temiera haber dicho algo malo.

Rin-Señor Jaken es usted, que gusto volverle a ver.-La chica hablo, pero no cambio su expresión triste y fúnebre, ni siquiera de movió de su sitio.

Jaken-Muchachita, pero que haces aquí.-Jaken al ver que Rin no se movería de allí decidió acercarse a ella…

Rin-Es una muy larga historia, algo complicada de entender, pero como le repito un placer verlo de nuevo.

Jaken-Los mismo digo chiquilla, lo mismo digo, Pero que cambiada estas, eres bastante alta y tu cabello, óyeme pero que delgada que estas, dime no te alimentas bien?.- El señor Jaken si que estaba sorprendido, pero de pronto, recordó algo importante…

Jaken-Pero Rin estas acaso loca?, debes huir de aquí inmediatamente, acaso nos sabes que esto esta lleno de demonios que odian a los humanos estas en peligro.-Jaken la tomo del brazo estaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí.

Antes de que el pequeño hombrecillo pudiese dar un paso, sintió un fuerte golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Jaken-Maldita Bruja.-Soltó rápidamente el antebrazo de la muchacha y se sobo la cabeza.

Wakana-Pero que es lo que pensabas hacer con la pequeña, sapo rabo verde.-Se acercó a Rin y la comenzó a abrazar.

Wakana-Mi pobre niña, te deje sola por unos momentos y ya quieren aprovecharse de ti.-Wakana comenzó a hacer puchero.

Jaken-Yo no…

Rin- El señor Jaken no…

Wakana- Ya, ya pequeña, vamos de aquí…- Lo normal, es que las victimas nieguen la agreción…

Wakana comenzó a caminar junto a Rin, aun no la soltaba de su abrazo, Rin miro hacia atrás, en señal de despedida, Jaken de quedo allí, sobando su adolorida cabeza pensando…

As cambiado mucho Rin, estas realmente hermosa, pero que as echo con tu alegría?. Que le paso al brillo de tus ojos, a tu sonrisa que embellecía al firmamento, en su lugar as puesto este rostro inexpresivo, a estos ojos opacos, a labios quebrados y pálidos, en lugar a de ti, me a llegado una Rin en blanco y negro.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación de Rin Wakana por fin la dejo libre de su abrazo protector…

Rin-Señora, yo solo quería aclarar que el señor Jaken no….

Wakana ni siquiera dejo que terminara… y no era nada extraño, en otras ocasiones había pasado lo mismo, siempre la interrumpía cuando trataba de corregirla en algo, como si supiera de ante mano lo supiera y no quisiera aceptar que había estado mal en un principio.

Wakana-Bueno Rin Ran, todo ha ido bien con Yurika?.

Rin-Si señora, a sido muy amable con migo y me a explicado todo perfectamente.

Wakana-No esperaba menos de ella… Es una excelente muchacha y te será una grata compañía.

Rin-No dudo que así lo sea.

Wakana-Rin no as olvidado algo?.

Rin-No no que recuerdo en estos momentos.

Wakana-Debes escribirle a tu amiga y a su esposo, recuerda que ese muchacha lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de temerario, amenazo con venir hasta acá y sabes que eso no nos conviene para nada.

Rin-Oh cierto, lo olvide por completo.- Rin abrió sus ojos como platos, era lo mas expresivo que hacia desde hace algunas horas.

Wakana-Tranquila muchacha a cualquiera se le muere un tío, aquí tienes pluma y papel, cuando termines, me buscas… esta bien?

Rin-Gracias.

Wakana salió instantáneamente, siempre parecía tener prisa, tal vez tenía mucho trabajo que realizar…

Bien de dijo rin, debo escribir algo bonito, y es que realmente no hay porque preocuparse.

_Hola Señorita Kagome, Señor Inuyasha, Seiko, … quiero que sepan todos que estoy bien, el palacio es un lugar muy hermoso y muy elegante, todos son tan amables, mucho mas de lo que pude haber pensado o haber imaginado, todo marcha bien, espero que todos estéis bastante bien, pronto les escribiré nuevamente, los amo a todos. _

_Rin._

Listo esta hecho, dijo en voz alta secando con su mano izquierda una pequeña lagrima que se asomo sin permiso.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba recostada sobe el pecho de su marido, aprovechaban juntos el poco tiempo que les quedaba cuando Seiko dormía, estaba en gran árbol, donde le habían visto primero, aquel árbol les traía muchos recuerdos y era su lugar preferido.

Kagome- como cree que este ella Inu.?

Inuyasha-No lo se, pero creo que mañana partire a ese castillo de pacotilla.

Kagome-Inu, debemos esperar un poco mas.

Inuyasha-Que mas quieres esperar mujer?, que nos manden su cadáver envuelto?

Kagome-Te dije que debes dejar de hablar de esa manera tan horrible.

Inuyasha-Es la verdad…

Kagome- Callate sádico…

Antes de el pudiera responder a el insulto, ella lo beso apasionadamente, y es que cuando el se enojaba solía verse aun mas apuesto. Con su rostro le hizo ademan de querer entrar a la casa…

Inuyasha-No estamos para eso mujer.-Una son risa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

Kagome-Vamos Inu…- poco le faltaba ronronear.

Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, lo cierto es que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no se dedicaban tiempo el uno al otro, tal vez hoy podrían salir un poco de la rutina diaria, pero antes de dar el ultimo paso y entrar por completo al lugar donde residían, una paloma paso por delante de ellos, robándole un pequeño grito a Kagome, quien no se lo esperaba, La sorpresa de Inuayasha fue tal que dejo caer a su esposa al suelo…

Kagome- Imbécil eso dolió.

Inuyasha-Una paloma, y tienes un mensaje.

Kagome se pudo de pie rápidamente, fue como si su dolor hubiese desaparecido por completo.

Kagome-Es ella, es Rin, esta bien…!

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado mas o menos cuatro semanas mas, Rin estaba ya bien acoplada con sus labores y su relación con Yurika no podía ser mejor, se la veía mas repuesta y mas alegre, mas despierta y mas diestra.

Yurika-Mira nada más Rin, no te a costado nada, eres toda una experta ya.

Rin-Si claro como si fregar pailas y ollas tuviese algo de ciencia.

Yurika-Venga niña no menosprecies tu labor, la realizas muy bien.

Rin-Gracias Yuri. Que haría yo sin ti?

Yurika-Nada, nada harías sin mi.

Rin-de eso estoy muy segura.

Yurika-Bueno as e saber que hoy en la noche se celebrara una cena.

Rin-Hoy?- el rostro de rin palideció, cena era sinónimo de Sesshomaru…

Yurika-Si, tranquila todo saldrá bien.

Rin-No creo estar lista.

Yurika-Lo estas, sabes cuando hemos practicado? Centenares de veces todo saldrá bien.

Y es que no era por falta de practica, a eso no se refería al decir "no creo estar lista", Rin se refería a no estar lista para verle de nuevo, para ver a su señor, para verlo con todas esas mujeres, lo cierto es que ya había tenido bastante suerte de no encontrárselo el mes que llevaba en el palacio, era momento de ser fuerte, solo tendría que servir, solo eso, nada mas…

.

.

.

La noche llego sin más novedades, Rin salió del baño, y decidió lucir algo cómodo para servir la mesa, un vestido, no era corto pero tampoco le llegaba a los talones, era mas bien dos dedos debajo sobre las rodillas, era amarillo y liso, con mangas largas ¾, sin ningún diseño, se coloco unas zapatillas converse, Kagome le había contado que en la época moderna de utilizaban mucho con vestidos que era la "moda", aquellas zapatillas eran muy famosas y las chicas adoraban llevarlas puestas, se puso unas medias pequeñas de color amarrillo y ato su cabello con en una cola de cabello, aun recogido su cabello era realmente largo, muy hermoso, abrió una gaveta al asar y se encontró con el maquillaje, seria prudente utilizarlo hoy? No para que, no definitivamente no… pero su instinto la traiciono, le vería, almenos debía ayudarse un poco no?

Tomo un poco de polvo, su lo distribuyo por todo su rostro, matizaba muy bien, le quitaba esa apariencia pálida que tenia la mayor parte del tiempo. Un poco de rubor, sus mejillas parecían manzanas un color muy tierno se dibujo en ellas. Y por ultimo un poco de labias tono melocotón…

.

.

.

Rin entro apresurada a la cocina…

Takano-Muchacha, llegas tarde mira esta noche servirás el vino. Ya Yuri, fue a servir la primera entrada anda…

Takano era el cocinero, era realmente amable, pero muy estricto y hoy estaba bajo mucha presión como cada mes al presentarse el momento de una cena.

Rin tome la vinera, respiro profundo y aquí vamos se dijo…

Camino hasta la entrada del comedor principal, "yo puedo" volvió a repetirse como por sexagésima vez …

Yurika-Rin, pero que haces paradota, mueve el bote y ve a servir el vino, ya se están preguntando que, que pasa con el mismo…

Rin-Si, lo siento ya voy.

Rin decidió no pensarlo más y acabar con esto de una buena vez, pero andes de seguir su camino la mano de Yurika la detuvo.

Yurika-Por cierto te ves muy hermosa hoy, tranquila, todo esta bien.-Yuri le dedico una sonrisa suave, como para confortarla.

Rin camino lentamente y entro en el comedor…

.

.

.

Esa esencia… sesshomaru, estaba a punto de comer lo que Hanako le estaba ofreciendo.

Hanako-Paso algo mi señor.?

No hubo respuesta. Pero si se escucho otra voz, una voz pequeñita, y nerviosa.

Rin-Permiso. Os traigo el vino.

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos, Maldita Wakana.

Hanako-entonces sírvelo humana.

Tímidamente Rin se acercó al puesto de Sesshomaru, se le había enseñado que el primero en ser servido siempre era el daimio, torpemente vertió el liquido en la copa del señor, "que estúpida soy" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba temblando, era tan notorio, que vergüenza sentía en aquel momento, sin querer derramo un poco de vino en el mantel de la mesa.

Hanako-Pero que humana tan estúpida, mira no que as hecho, arruinaste el mantel, sabes acaso cuanto cuesta?

Rin-Lo siento señora-…"porque a mi" se repetía de nuevo.

Hanako- Lo siento nada estúpida, límpialo ya. Mira que aparte de fea, y andar con ropas extrañas, eres una humana incompetente. – Hanako levanto la mano para golpearla, pero antes de que esta pudiese llegar al rostro de Rin, otra mano se interpuso…

Hanako-Mi señor…-El rostro de Hanako era un poema, y ni se diga el de Rin.

Acaso había dicho fea?, estaba hermosa, era un idiotez pero ni siquiera el mismo podía negarlo, aunque quisiera, no se podía engañar a el mismo, jamás se la pudo haber imagina mas hermosa, tal vez la ropa era extraña, pero le quedaba perfecta, Hanako estaba realmente loca, pensó Sesshomaru para sus adentros.

Sesshomaru-Rin, acompáñame a mi estudio.

La había llamado por su nombre, hacía ya tantos años desde la ultima vez que lo escucho decir su nombre, es que acaso estaba en alguna clase de ilusión o sueño?

Sesshomaru-Es que no escuchaste humana?

No. Definitivamente no era un sueño, el jamás la clasificaría de esa manera en un sueño…

Sesshomaru salió primero y Rin casi por inercia lo siguió, como cuando era pequeña, como cuando viajaban juntos…

Hanako cerro los ojos, y se retiro de la mesa, de seguro era que ya no tenia apetito alguno, era la segunda vez que le hacia algo así, la segunda vez que la ridiculizaba frente a las demás mujeres del Harén.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todas comentaban con intriga los acontecimientos," y a eso le llamo amigas "pensó Hanako, como un reproche para si misma.

.

.

.

Ya estaban en el estudio, era un lugar muy amplio, con muebles hechos de roble supuso Rin al sentir el peculiar olor, estaba aun mas nerviosa, aun conservaba en sus manos la botella de vino.

Sesshomaru de paro frente a ella, y la mira de arriba hacia abajo, como inspeccionándola, como si no conociera a quien tenia en frente, Rin se ruborizo hasta la nariz.

Sesshomaru-Te doy una oportunidad mas para que salgas de aquí.-sentencio del daimio.

Era nocivo tenerla cerca, su olor, su esencia, su belleza, las cosas no podían seguir así, ella debía irse, debía irse rápido, o no sabia el que podría pasar.

Rin-se lo agradezco señor, pero, mucho me temo, debo rechazar su propuesta.

Sesshomaru-Te atreves a contradecir a este sesshomaru. Rin?

O no, allí estaba de nuevo, por segunda vez, pero es que estaba la suerte de su lado este día?, a veces sentía que si y a veces que no, mira que estar con el a solas, en su despecho, que la hubiese defendido de La Hanako esa, y que hubiese pronunciado dos veces su nombre.. waoo..

Rin-De ninguna manera, Mi Lord, es solo que aun mi cometido aquí no esta hecho.- Ups si, a eso le llamaba ella hablar de mas.

Sessomaru-Tu cometido Rin?, y cual este cometido?

Tercera vez, … que cual era su cometido? Pues simple, plantar semillas de una planta inexistente, para poder llevar la cura a su villa, pues los aldeanos de la misma estaban enfermos… si ese era…

Rin-Servirle mi señor.

Sesshomaru-No quiero que me sirvas.

Golpe bajo, ni siquiera como sirvienta? No la quería ni siquiera como sirvienta?

Rin-No me haga rogarle una vez más.

Sesshomaru recordó el ultimo incidente, cuando ella de arrodillo y le rogo para que le permitiera quedarse en el palacio en calidad de sirvienta.

No, definitivamente aquello no le había gustado para nada, no soportaba verla humillada, estúpidos sentimientos de humanos, es que su padre intentaba vengarse?, bueno aquello estaba surtiendo su efecto.

Sesshomaru-As como te plazca, retírate.

Rin-Permiso Mi señor.

Rin salió del estudio y cerro la puerta tras su salida, de recostó de la misma y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru se sentó, cerro los ojos y dejo salir un pequeño gruñido. Las cosas serian más difíciles de lo que había pensado.

Desde una habitación cierta personalidad veía la escena divertida desde una vasija de cerámica blanca llena de agua…

Wakana- Sesshomaru 0, Wakana 1… Jajajaja.

Menciones especiales.

Agracedecida con los comentarios.

Reira-Gracias por los buenos deseos y si asi fue es muy lindo, Hanako resivio un poco de medicina"tu lugar prosti", y seguirá teniendo… Jajaja

Rin-Gracias por leerme, disculpa tardanza, espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

Ana-Chan-Es un gusto muy gustoso que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas leyendo.

Rinsess13-Hola, espero que estés bien, que bien que escribes el español, tuve una profesora brasileña, pero no se me da muy bien el portugués, puedo leerlo y comprenderlo, pero no lo puedo hablar mucho, no lo puedo hablar casi nada jajaja, espero que me sigas leyendo y espero seguir sabiendo de ti, tal vez para la próxima me anime a responderte en portugués.

HinitaHime-Gracias por los buenos deseos, si Hanako definitivamente debe estar en el lodo, pero pasara un poco de tiempo para que eso ocurra, Pronto veremos a una Rin un poco mas agresiva y fuerte ante las injusticias, y no falta mucho para ver a sessh derretido, espero que estés bien y espero saber de ti pronto.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, prometo volver lo antes posible.

P.D :

Reymayo0, es mi twitter, si así les parece pueden seguirme, allí estoy siempre diciendo cuando estoy terminando una actualización o cuando comienzo a escribir el siguiente capitulo… Besos…

Sorry si hubo faltas ortográficas. Sé que son muy desagradables.


	4. Chapter 4

_A sido mucho tiempo ya no ¿? Casi un mes, ufff… no se ni con que cara me presento, lo siento muchísimo, no se imaginan la pena que tengo, y es que estamos últimas semanas no han sido nada fáciles. Los exámenes fueron un total fracasó, si no supero esta baja tendré que ir en verano a rehabilitar tres materias…. Estoy muy preocupada. No he estado muy inspirada, así que me ha llevado algo de tiempo escribir este capitulo, realmente no contiene mucho romance, uno que otro relleno que pienso utilizar en los capitulo siguiente para que la historia sea un poco mas profunda, uno que otro flashback .hoy se nos integra un nuevo personaje, causara mucha controversia. Los próximos capítulos ya estaremos entrando más en lo del amorío y los encuentros entre Sessho y Rin. Y es que les comento que ando enamorada. Jajajaja. Espero que estéis todas muy bien… en lo personal, en la escuela, en la casa, en fin en todo. Aquí ya les dejo el nuevo capitulo, prometo ser un poco mas rápida en los siguientes capítulos se lo que desespera esperar actualizaciones. Mil gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo._

_PD: Desde el próximo capitulo voy a quitar los nombres durante los dialogo._

_Ejemplo_

_Rin-Hola_

_Wakana-Hola que tal._

_Me toman mucho tiempo y viéndolo bien, no se ve tan estético. Prometo esforzarme más para que sepan quien habla y no se vallan a confundir._

_Soy de ti._

_Capitulo N°1_

_Seis años después._

_Recordando_

•_·.·´¯`·.·•ReyMayo•·.·´¯`·.·•_

_El guerrero de la luz nunca olvida el viejo proverbio: el buen cabrito no chilla. _

_Las injusticias existen. Todos se ven envueltos en situaciones inmerecidas, generalmente cuando no se pueden defender. Muchas veces la derrota llama a la puerta del guerrero. _

_En esas ocasiones, él permanece en silencio. No gasta energía en palabras, porque ellas no pueden hacer nada; es mejor usar las fuerzas para resistir, tener paciencia y saber que Alguien está vigilando. Alguien que vio el sufrimiento injusto y no se conforma con ello. _

_Este Alguien le da lo que él necesita: tiempo. Tarde o temprano, volverá a trabajar en su favor. _

_Un guerrero de la luz es sabio; no comenta sus derrotas. Paulo coelho. _

_Creo que las cosas han mejorado bastante desde mi llegada, ya se cumplen hoy cuatro meses, cuatro duros y difícil meses, y es por la simple y sencilla razón de que no están aquí, los extraño cada día más, al señor Inuyasha, aunque no haya sido siempre la persona mas afectiva, a su manera siempre a sabido amar y dar a entender ese amor hacia los demás, hacia sus seres mas queridos, al ya no tan pequeño Seiko, No puedo dejar de sentir pena por no haber podido estar junto a él, y es que 7 años no se cumplen todos los días, recuerdo haberle prometido hace un tiempo atrás darle el mejor de los regalos, ni siquiera el podido estar presente, excúseme con el, por favor señorita Kagome. Tal vez cuando vuelva, podamos celebrar algo así como un segundo cumpleaños, la extraño mucho a usted, sus consejos, su dulce forma de ser para conmigo, definitivamente hay momentos en los cuales no sé que hacer, estoy demasiado insegura para poder dar el siguiente paso al frente y demasiado temerosa como para poder retroceder, creo que usted si sabría que decisión tomar, siempre a sido tan decidida, muy en cambio, en mi hechura utilizaron quintales de temor e inseguridad, e tenido que sacar fuerzas de donde no creía que podían haber, en parte e encontrado y e conocido partes de Rin, que desconocía. Como estarán los aldeanos, la sacerdotisa Kaede? . Espero que bien. Hace un mes atrás, por fin plantamos las semillas…_

Flashback

Wakana-Rin, cariño, despierta-La hechicera tocaba repetidas veces la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Wakana-Vamos despierta no es tan tarde.

Rin tomo asiento en el borde la cama, estaba un poco mareada, restregó sus ojos y bostezo.

Rin-Enseguida abro, solo un minuto.-Su voz sonó pesada y perezosa.

Wakana-Vamos muchacha, ni que fuera tan tarde, solo son las 2:30 am, vamos que aun eres joven, tienes toda esa fuerza y agilidad…- Lo que tal vez wakana olvidaba, era que sin importar cuan joven fueses, trabajar de 5:00am a 11:00 pm, todos los días, limpiado pisos, cocinando, fregando y quien sabe que otras cosas mas, era un reto hasta para los que disponen de la mejor voluntad.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta, una despelucada chiquilla con ojeras largas y azules se escondía detrás de la misma.

Wakana-Hola, pero mira que preciosa que te ves al despertar.-Creo que jamás nadie podrá saber si aquello fue un sarcasmo o de veras lo sentía…

Rin-Lamento la demora-Soltó en un medio bostezo.

Wakana-Esta bien a todos nos pasa, ven sígueme, hoy plantaremos la semilla.

Como si de una bebida energizarte se tratase, al escuchar aquella oración, Rin quedo activada, había llegado por fin el momento que tanto había esperado… los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias, pues Rin, en una que otra ocasión llego a considerar que wakana, había olvidado por completo, cual era el cometido que tenia ella en ese palacio, y como siempre la dominaba mas la pena y la timidez, no hallaba coraje para preguntarle.

Wakana-De nuevo pensando?

Rin-Lo siento señora.

Wakana-Sabes?, Ya deberías dejar de llamarme así, me haces sentir vieja.

Rin-Lo siento señorita.

Wakana-Ni que lo fuera, mejor solo llámame, Wakana, esta bien?

Rin-Si.-Rin no pudo evitar el sentirse incomoda con el comentario.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta salir del palacio, con paso lento y pausado llegaron al jardín, el cual era realmente inmenso, muchos dicen que a la primera esposa del gran demonio perro Inu Taisho, le gustaban muchisimo las flores, las rosas, los arboles, le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, y creía que allí radicaba el verdadero ser de todas las cosas, en los salvaje, en los irracional, en lo puro y sencillo. Y por eso o tal vez por mera costumbre, desde aquellos tiempos, se conservan los jardines del gran palacio del oeste, y si lo vemos de otro modo, que sea el palacio de un demonio perro, no significa que deba estar lleno de huesos y en un estado tenebroso y de decaimiento.

Rin-Este lugar es maravilloso.-Los ojos de Rin brillaban. El lugar era realmente uno de sus preferidos.

Wakana-Si, así es, de seguro el espíritu de Lara habita en este lugar.- La mirada de Wakana se volvió distante, como si recordara algo, algo que precisamente no enfocaba bien.

Rin de agacho y acarició los pétalos de una rosa blanca que yacía a sus pies.

Rin-Quien era Lara?-sinceramente no sabia porque razón preguntaba eso, pero sentía como si la mujer hechicera se lo estuviese pidiendo, no a gritos, pero de una manera gentil, con el alma.

Wakana-Lara, fue de las mujeres demonios mas puras que pudo haber existido, fue la primera esposa de él gran Inu Taisho, Fue la primera gran señora de las tierras del este.

Rin- el señor Inu Taisho, tubo una esposa antes que de la madre de el señor Sesshomaru?

Wakana-si, mucho antes, fue un matrimonio arreglado entre familias, no fue un matrimonio por amor, y tal vez ella no fue la esposa mas amada, pero si la mas respetada, y de aquel arreglo surgió una las amistades mas poderosas y verdaderas de todos los tiempos.

Rin-que paso con ella.?- Rin continuaba preguntando, aun sin saber porque.

Wakana- Murió, murió ya hace mucho. Su tiempo de estancia aquí en este mundo fue corto, pero muy significativo.-Rin se sorprendió al ver como riachuelos de lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de wakana, era extraño, llego a pensar de aquella mujer no conocía otro sentimiento aparte de la felicidad, de la alegría que irradiaba día tras día. Sin saber porque, Rin volvió a sostenerse sobre sus pies y la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte, como solía hacerlo Kagome con ella.

Rin-Quien era Lara?.- Se sorprendió a si misma haciendo esa pregunta. Pero después de todo allí radicaba el todo, quien era Lara, no la esposa de Inu Taisho, si no quien era Lara para Wakana.

Wakana-Lara era mi hermana, lo siento mucho, es solo que, ya hacían muchos siglos en los cuales no había hablado con nadie sobre esto. La extraño mucho sabes.

Rin-Esta bien, extrañar a un ser tan amado, es normal, recordarlos es un privilegió, un honor muy especial, y es que no todo mundo es tan afortunado de atesorar momentos felices y hermosos, momentos que añoramos volver a vivir. Añorar?, que podría añorar ella, era una simple huérfana, nunca sintió el calor de una familia, nunca tubo un mama que se preocupase por ella, o que la regañase por hace equis travesura, siempre estuvo sola, sin hermanos, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella… Pero todo había cambiado ya, Sesshomaru le había dado algo, le había dado una vida, felicidad, seguridad, protección. Amor? … pero todo eso se lo había llevado consigo mismo, dejándola nuevamente sola, sin ninguna explicación aparentemente coherente. Por suerte divina, conoció a Inuyasha y a Kagome, a la sacerdotisa Kaede, un poco después a Seiko, y los aldeanos… si definitivamente añoraba esos días, aquellos tiempo, la calidez de su aldea, lo bonachón de su gente… añoraba sentirse querida…

Wakana, encontró conmovedoras las palabras de Rin, no espero nunca escuchar ese tipo de motivaciones de una pequeña chiquilla, que en estos momentos no estaba pasando precisamente por la mejor de las situaciones.

Wakana-Es muy cierto lo que dices pequeña Rin. Pero dejemos estos temas penosos. –con la palma de su mano, la mujer embarro lo que quedaba de lagrimas por todo el resto de sus mejillas, en un intento de secarlas.

Rin volvió en si, si, ciertamente se había sumergido en el mar de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Ese mismísima noche, sembraron la semilla, era una noche maravillosa, realmente hermosa, la luna en todo su plenitud, el manto negro que cubría el cielo, era aun más negro, las estrellas brillaban exageradamente…

Esa noche Rin pudo concluir el día con que, a pesar de lo superficial, muy, muy en el fondo cada persona es un mundo, un mundo lleno de sentimientos, de sensaciones, de expectaciones, de ilusiones, de esperanzas, de preguntas, de interrogantes, de añoramientos. Realmente no importa como se proyecten, pues por dentro podrían estar sufriendo una muerte espiritual lenta y dolorosa, y que cada persona sin importar su color, estatura, peso, edad o especie, lucha contra sus propios demonios. Sin importar su estatus o supuesto valor para la sociedad, nadie nunca se salva de esta realidad, al final, estamos solos, solos con nuestros dolores, tratando de no quedar sumergido en las profundas aguas de la culpa, en los mares de la impotencia, tratando de vivir cada día lo mejor que sea posible… viviendo por que, hay acaso otra opción?, todo eso, ella lo sabia muy bien.

Fin Flashback

_Y bueno las cosas pasaron mas o menos así, no sabia que el señor Inu Taisho habia tenido otra esposa anteriormente, y estoy aun muy curiosa sobre el tema, pero no creo que haya sido prudente preguntar en ese momento. Espero que todos estén bien y realmente siento en mi corazón el no poder estar con ustedes apoyándolos con el cuidado de los enfermos. Hasta que próxima._

.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado tranquilos, sin ninguna novedad, el daimio de el palacio y las tierras del oeste, había estado fuera ya casi tres semanas, y es que habían recibido la alerta de un escuadrón de yokais que se dedican a patrullar e inspecciones las tierras, pues las mismas son demasiado extensas y aunque el empedernido de Sesshomaru nunca se atrevería a admitirlo, le era muy necesaria la ayuda de esos escuadrones, actualmente existían cinco, conformados cada uno de ellos por cinco hombres, temerarios guerreros, expertos en reconocimiento e inspeccionage, con un olfato único, casi tan fino como el del mismo Sesshomaru. El aviso alertaba acerca de una posible invasión de tierras, habían detectado el aroma de otros demonios, pero no estaban muy seguros de si era una amenaza de peligro potencial o algunos simples demonios debiluchos, fuese cual fuese el caso, lo mejor seria informar.

Normalmente era humanos los que sin saber que entraban a la mismísima boca del lobo, cometían el gravísimo error de invadir las tierras del oeste, pero este caso era diferente, el olor, era sangre de demonios, sangre pura. Sesshomaru al percatarse de esto, no dudo ni un momento, alisto una compañía para salir al encuentro de aquellos osados.

Para Rin aquello fue un alivio, no verlo, no tenerlo cerca, eso era una liberación, la ponía tan nerviosa, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que tenia que servir la mesa, o llevarle alguna cosa. Temblaba, temblaba como las hojas de los arboles lo hacen cuando el viento las sacude, el aire le era espeso y difícil de respirar, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Un total desastre se volvía cuando el Mononoke estaba cerca. Ademenas no se avergonzaría mas delante de el durante ese periodo …Pero el alivio le duro poco…

Flashback

Rin servía los platos de la mesa del comedor de los plebeyos, generalmente allí comían los sirvientes y guerreros con un rango mas elevado en la jerarquía, esto se debía al hecho de trabajar mas cerca de el señor de las tierras del oeste, eran algo así como su mano derecha, así se auto llamaban ellos, lo cierto es que eran muy ilusos para creer que sesshomaru consideraría a alguien alguna vez como su mano derecha.

Hiromu- Oi Akiyama, escuchaste de la supuesta invasión en el lado sur de las tierras?

Rin estaba a punto de salir del comedor, paro su recorrido bruscamente al escuchar aquello, invasión?

Akiyama-Claro que si, será algún grupo de humanos?, que suerte tuvimos de no ser escogidos para ir al Lord en esa compañía.

Hiromu-eh… nada de humanos, se comento que son demonios, y de sangre pura… si que suerte tuvimos… de seguro que si son demonios puros, las cosas estarán un tanto peligrosas…

Akiyama-No lo pongas en duda, aunque el Lord siempre sabe como arreglárselas, es muy fuerte…

Hiromu-Eso si, pero no recuerdas el incidente de hace algún tiempo atrás, cuando salió a una a responder a la alerta de intrusos?

Akiyama-Si, si lo recuerdo, pensaron que era humanos, pero eran demonios puros… salió un poco herido.

Hiromu- Tsk, herido el? Fue la urraca de Hanako quien exagero todo, creo, que nisiquiera llegaron hacer rasguños. ? Es muy fuerte, lo que vemos como grave, no son mas que cosquillas para el.

Akiyama-aun así, no fue el gran Inu Tiasho quien murió a manos de un humano?

Hiromu-Ah, pero eso fue porque estaba resentido de la pelea anterior contra ese poderoso demonio, aun no se había recuperado.

Akiyama-Bueno a quien le importa… comamos… Despúes de todo el volverá sano y salvo, y luego tendremos que ir a patrullar…

Hiromu-Tienes toda la razón, aprovechemos mientras el perro no esta en casa…

Rin sintió un pequeño mareo, se agarró al marco de la puerta. Sesshomaru había salido a atender esa llamada de alerta, ella no lo sabia, no sabia a ciencia cierta por qué había abandonado el palacio, realmente no le había dado mucha importancia, pero seria cierto aquello? Su señor, herido?, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordó la situación, en la cual lo conoció, él estaba prácticamente moribundo, a causa de la pelea contra Inuyasha, entonces, por mas fuerte que el fuese, estaba la posibilidad de que saliera herido, el solo pensarlo le formaba un nudo en la garganta… Por lo que los dioses y deidades divinas más quisieran, que su Señor volviese a salvo, porque la sola idea de perderlo, era casi tan horrorosa y retorcida como la realidad de que fuese así, perderlo? Que extraño sonaba aquello, como podría perder ella algo que no le pertenecía, era absurdo, pero de cierto modo, lo sentía suyo, y ella se sentía tan suya. El su amo, su señor y ella su sirvienta, una reverenda molestia, pero si así tenia que ser, que así fuese…

Rin salió por completo del comedor, con el corazón en la mano, con los nervios bailando sobre una cuerda floja. Se llevo la mano izquierda al pecho, pues con la otra sostenía la bandeja que utilizaba para servir la mesa, cerró los ojos, y exhalo bruscamente.

Rin-Por favor cuídese mucho Señor Sesshomaru.

Fin flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para Sesshomaru fue muy extraño la alerta, no hacían mas de seis meses desde la ultima vez que limpio su territorio como lo llamaba el, era extraño, normalmente no se registraban mas de dos invasiones por año, los humanos a pesar de ser una especia inservible, aprendía rápido cuando de sus vidas se trataba. Eran miedosos y temerosos de cualquier cosa que desconociesen, débiles criaturitas, su aliento de vida era corto y penoso, sus vidas en general eran vergonzosas, huían de el peligro, nunca enfrentaban sus temores, culpaban a los demás por sus desgracias, se encomendaban a Dioses y deidades, ofrecían ofrendas a los santos ,siempre buscando la aprobación de alguien supuestamente mas poderosos que ellos, siempre creyendo en alguien mas para poder continuar, sus vidas eran de por si cortas y efímeras, porque no asegurarse un lugar en la historia? Porque no ser valientes y conquistar algo deseado, la mayoría de ellos morían sin haber logrado sus mayores anhelos, sin haber alcanzado sus metas, eran pobres criaturitas, podrías jugar con ellos como si de muñecos se tratase.

Pero esta vez no eran ellos, incluso él lo pudo notar, hubo un sutil y muy leve cambio en el aire, un olor diferente, no eran humanos, definitivamente aquel olor era perteneciente a demonios. De inmediato recordó aquel vergonzoso incidente, hacia algún tiempo atrás, se reporto una amenaza, humanos dijeron sus patrulleros, seria algo de rutina, cuando llego al lugar se maldijo mil veces, como fue posible que el, el gran sesshomaru, no hubo podido notar el cambio en el aroma del aire, su olfato tan fino había fallado?, era algo inaceptable para un gran demonio y señor feudal como el, algo realmente embarazoso, no eran humanos, eran demonios lobos, no le tomo mucho tiempo acabar con ellos, uno de esos gusanos logro arañarlo en su hombro derecho aun mas denigrante. Pero definitivamente el sabia muy bien, que su olfato no había fallado, no era eso, fue una distracción, lo tomaron desprevenido en sus 5 minutos como dicen por allí.

La noche anterior al suceso, la había visitado, mejor dicho la había espiado. Estaba extraña y distorcionadamente hermosa, pálida, ojerosa… Frágil, débil tal vez debido a la mala alimentación, su respiración parecía ser dificultosa e irregular, tosió un par de veces, estaba enferma. No había duda de aquello, las condiciones de esa choza eran paupérrimas. Los mosquitos se colaban por todos lados, le picaban la piel, estaba llena de pequeño granos rojos, su cuello, sus piernas, sus brazos, inclusive su rostro, le picaban e incomodaban, se podía notar a leguas, aun dormida d rascaba por el escozor. Tenia frío, puro notar como su escuálido e incoloro cuerpo tiritaba. El temible demonio perro apretó sus dientes unos con otros, sus puños se cerraron bruscamente, cerro sus ojos y su ceño comenzó arrugarse. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto, verla así, tan mal, en aquella situación tan penosa. Era culpa suya, todo aquello era una realidad por culpa de su enorme orgullo, ella podría estar viviendo en el palacio junto a él, junto a el estúpido de Jaken, estuviese viviendo bien, comiendo bien, sus mejillas fuesen de color rosa, sus labios no estuviesen partidos y agrietados. Pero no, si tenia que vivir con la culpa lo haría, tal vez dentro de algunas lunas, la chiquilla muriese de alguna plaga de esas que se presentan muy a menudo en las aldeas, si muriese la pequeña todo acabaría, su terrible sufrimiento cesaría, seria feliz en el otro mundo, de seguro que si un alma tan pura como la de ella se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y para el, para el habría liberación, liberación de aquel extraño sentimiento de culpa, dejaría de sentirse tan porquería, podría seguir con su vida y nunca mas volver a esa aldea de mala muerte. Maldita bruja, si no fuese por su herrada predicción, Rin viviría con el, pues así lo había previsto en un principio, pero si era herrada aquella premonición, porque no la traía junto a el?, pues simple, miedo, si, sentía miedo de que aquello fuese una realidad algún día, muy en el fondo, el sabia que algo no se sentía del todo normal, esa preocupación que sentía por ella, esas ganas de verla, el dolor que sentía al verla en ese estado. Maldito fuese todo, tal vez si ella muriese todo seria mejor, para las dos partes, tanto para ella, como para el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanako había reunido a todas sus amigas, la reunión se anuncio apenas el Daimio salió en respuesta de la alerta, el lugar escogido no había sido otro que su habitación personal, en total eran cinco.

Hanako-Las e reunido a todas hoy aquí, por que son como mi mano derecha, y hoy necesito de ustedes.

Las cuatro mujeres rieron de medio lado, cada vez que Hanako las reunía, era por que a alguien no le iba a ir nada bien. Les divertía mucho hacer sufrir a los demás, lastimar a otros, hacerlos sentir menos, humillarlos. Tal vez aquello no era mas que un complejo y es que ciertamente, como llegarían hacer mas importantes, un grupo de rameras, ofrecidas y desvergonzadas, como podrían ellas compararse a alguien que laboriosamente se ganase la vida, de una manera mas honorifica. Acomplejadas serpiertes, lo único que las podía hacer sentir mejor, era humillar, denigrar… despreciar…

Hanako-esa maldita humana me tiene harta, quiero darle una lección que no olvide jamás, y ustedes me ayudaran.

Todas sonrieron con una macabra expresión…

.

.

.

.

.

Allí estaba sesshomaru, ensimismado en sus propios pensamiento, preguntándose como era que había logrado ese tema robarle, el sueño, la calma. De pronto la esencia demoniaca se fue sintiendo aun mas potente, en menos de dos segundos tres demonios estaban frente a él y su compañía, fue extraño al inicio, pero luego rostros familiares fueron dándose paso a medida que el polvo se iba esparciendo con ayuda del viento.

Kenta- eh, Seshomaru, sabia que vendrías a mi encuentro, no les he dicho chicos?

Los otros dos hombres restantes procedieron hacer una reverencia. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, en una señal de disgusto.

Sesshomaru-No deberías estar ocupándote de los asuntos de tus tierras.

Kenta- Oh por favor, no todo es trabajo, e venido a visitarte, un rato en familia no le hace mal a nadie y bueno tal vez a pasármela bien con alguna linda chica de tu harén.

Kenta era una especie de familiar lejano de sesshomaru, era apenas un niño para el, lo cierto era que Kenta había vivido alrededor de 100 años, era juguetón, amistoso, amable, jocoso, hablantín y mujeriego, esta última era la única cosa que lo igualaba a sesshomaru.

Kenta era muy guapo, muy parecido a sesshomaru. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos masculino. Era alto, no tanto como Sesshomaru, pero en comparación a otros demonios si lo era bastante. Era muy simpático, aun mas con esa mirada picara con la cual cautivaba a las mujeres, una sonrisa simple y sencillamente embrujante.

Sesshomaru- No tienes tu tus propias mujeres?

Kenta-Eh Sesshomaru, no seas tacaño, tienes muchas. Por allí comentan que hasta agregaste a una mas hace poco.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño de inmediato, el rostro de Rin se dibujo en sus pensamientos casi automáticamente.

Sesshomaru- No sé de que hablas, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

Kenta-No nada de eso, e viajado mucho para llegar aquí, al menos ofrece una cena en mi honor.

Sesshomaru-Eh dicho que será mejor que regreses a tu palacio, atiende tus asuntos Kenta.

Kenta-Vamos chicos.

La actitud de Kenta molesta en sobre manera a Sesshomaru, nunca escuchaba, se consideraba muy sabio en su propia opinión, sentía que era el dueño del mundo, que nada podría nunca tocarlo. Nunca escuchaba, ni advertencias ni consejos.

Sin nada mas que decir Sesshomaru junto a su compañía emprendió el camino de regreso a el palacio, la autoinvitación de Kenta había sido más que clara, el daimio no quiso continuar con el argumento puesto que sabia que Kenta no escuchaba de razones, seria en vano intentar convencerlo con palabras de que su presencia no era ni seria nunca grata, recurrir la fuerza seria una bajeza, el grandioso señor de las tierras del oeste peleando por un niño, lo mejor seria soportar su estancia en el palacio, pero por alguna extraña razón, un presentimiento, una sensación extraña lo invadía. Algo no estaría del todo bien, con este nuevo visitante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin caminaba con algo de prisa, había dejado todo muy limpio en la cocina, ella y yurika habían estado trabajando todo el día arduamente, y es que limpiar y pulir una cocina de ese tamaño no era cosa pequeña. Estaba exhausta, quería llegar lo antes posible a su recamara, darse un merecido baño, cambiarse y esperar a su Lord. Aunque había estado ocupada prácticamente todo el día, ella no había podido sacar de su mente el hecho de que su señor no estaba allí, y no se encontraba en el palacio precisamente por una buena razón, lo mas probable era que estuviese en peligro. Rin estaba realmente preocupada, lo cierto era que Sesshomaru estaba lejos de estar en peligro y ella estaba en la boca del lobo, sin siquiera imaginárselo.

Sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás, es bien sabido que un cuerpo no puede pasar de 100 m/s a 0 m/s en menos de 1 segundo. Sintió mucho dolor en el su cráneo como si alguien intentase arrancar de un loso tirón todos sus cabello, sin darse cuenta de como o porque se vio impactada contra el suelo.

Hanako-Hola pequeña Rin.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, que significaba todo esto, esas mujeres, eran parte del harén y pues Hanako ya era bien conocida para ella.

Sin dejar que la pequeña niña pudiese articular palabra alguna, Hanako continuo con su monologo.

Hanako-espero que estés satisfecha, pero escúchame bien, me as alejado de sesshomaru por ultima vez maldita zorra.

Rin sintió una fuerte gaznatada en su mejilla derecha, el rostro le quedo ladeado hacia la izquierda, instantáneamente sintió otra aun mas fuerte que la primera esta vez fue dirigida a su mejilla izquierda, quedando por consiguiente su rostro ladeado a la derecha. Continuaron lloviendo los golpes, en el rostro, en el estomago, en la espalda… un pequeño hilillo se sangre se hacia paso entre los labios de la agredida que apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

Ricillas de complicidad hacían eco por todo el oscuro pasillo.

Hanako-dime pequeña putilla, que aras ahora que sessho no esta aquí para protegerte

Rin- yo lo siento, nunca fue mi intención.

Hanako-lo siento, jajaja, créeme lo sentirás aun mas.

Rin-No por favor ya no más.

Hanako …

Una autoritaria voz hizo helar a todas las presentes.

Kenta- He Sesshomaru que pasa aquí ?

.

.

.

_**Menciones:**_

_**Ana-Chan:**_

_**Hola lamento que en este capitulo no haya interacción entre ellos, deberas espero que para el siguiente ya estén un poco mas relajados. Lamento haber demorado tanto.**_

_**RinSess13:**_

_**Como estas? Espero que muy bien, lamento la tardanza. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, deberás cada capitulo que subo es como, una preocupación bien grande por que en realidad no se si les gustara o que… y si, mas adelante te voy a complacer con escenas de Sessho espiando a Rin. Tranquila por lo del idioma, puedo comprender si alguna vez pasa algo asi. Besos.**_

_**Lady Adri:**_

_**Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ciertamente a mi tampoco me gusta mucho las ropas modernas pero tengo un pequeño plan con eso. Luego veremos como se van dando las cosas y de lo que estoy segura es que en algún momento los dejara de usar. Disculpa la demora**_

_**Ephemerah:**_

_**Hola, gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo. Siempre trato de dejar a los personajes con su apariencia y su personalidad y carácter original, si se les quita alguno de ellos ya dejan de ser ellos. Y bueno si me gustaba desde el principio la idea de que Rin entrara no por que sessho la quisiera allí, algo mas conflictivo y se me dio esta trama. Espero que estés bien, de paso te comento que e visto tu fanfic. El de Xina, un programa que siempre me a gustado bastante, no lo e leído pero tengo siempre presente comenzar a leerlo se ve muy bueno, cuando haga tiempo lo leo y te dejo comentario. Besos. Disculpa la demora **_

_**Coco: Gracias a ti por leerla, para servirte. =) Disculpa la demora.**_

_**Sh: Disculpa la demora. =)**_

_**Nakimami: Lo lamento tanto, no quería tener en ascuas… que alegría que te haya gustado.**_

_**Bueno por allí dos mensajitos de Guest xD…. Acá esta la conti… disculpen la demora. **_


End file.
